Lost
by Jordyn D
Summary: The Duke boys aren't in Hazzard anymore... the question is, where are they?
1. Missing

**_Okay; here it is… the first chapter of my second fan fic ever. As always, I really appreciate your comments, but please, no slams. And as we all know, I do not own the Dukes… Please, please make my day and review! The response I get will determine how soon I update, so please let me know what you think!- Jordyn_**

"It's turnin' out to be a beautiful night," commented Daisy as she washed the few supper dishes. "The boys an' Cooter sure picked a good day t' go huntin'."

"Yeah. 'Course with those three; I'd be surprised if they were actually huntin' boars and not ladies."

Daisy laughed. "You got that right. Last time they…" She was cut off by the phone ringing relentlessly.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Jesse looking up from his newspaper.

Daisy picked up the receiver. "Duke Farm. This is Daisy."

"Hey, there, Daisy, how are ya?"

"Just fine, Cooter. What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was wonderin' when them cousins o' yers were gonna show up?

"They ain't there?

"Nope."

"Cooter they left bright an' early this mornin'! They should've been there by now…"

Jesse stepped into the kitchen and took the phone from his niece. "Cooter, are you sayin' my boys are missin'?"

"Now, I'm sure they're fine, Uncle Jesse. Maybe they got a flat tire…. or maybe they met up with the Dixon twins… you know how the boys are…" reasoned Cooter, though there was a tinge of worry in his voice.

"First off, I ain't yer Uncle Jesse! Second, you know as well as I do that if the boys did have a flat tire, it wouldn't take twelve hours t' fix… an' even if they did meet up with some girls, it ain't like them not to call an' let us know where they're at. We need t' find 'em."

"Don't worry Uncle, er I mean Jesse, we'll find 'em. I'll get some of the fellas to take the south end o' the county. You and Daisy take the north end. I'll stop by an' let Enos and Roscoe know to keep a look out for 'em too.

"Cooter, my big toe is achin' and when my big toe aches it means nothin' but trouble. Find my boys, Cooter. Find my boys."

"Will do, Uncle Jesse. I'll keep in touch now. I'm gone."

"Uncle Jesse?"

"C'mon, Daisy; I got me a feelin' that…. well, we best go find 'em."

* * *

When Luke woke up, his head was aching and water was dripping onto his face. "Roof must need mendin' again," he thought as he opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he realized there was no roof… and for that matter, no floor. He was sprawled on the ground in a massive wooded area. Luke sat up and shakily pushed himself up out of the mud. Being very dizzy, he leaned against a nearby tree. His head hurt like fury, and his ankle was pretty tender, but these things didn't worry him so much. What really gnawed at him was the fact that he had no idea where he was- or how he got there.

_Y'all got this crazy feelin' ol' Luke ain't in Hazzard anymore?_

A crack of thunder reminded Luke that, first and foremost, he had to find shelter. The forest was dark and what light there was would be disappearing as night fell. He needed to find shelter quick. A flash of lightning cascaded across the sky showing the rugged rooftop of a building in the distance.

_Now ain't that convenient?_

Luke limped towards the building as quickly as he could. It turned out to be an abandoned moon shiner's hideout. Luke stepped inside, closing the door behind him. It wasn't warm, but it was dry. Luke took the matches that he found on the makeshift table, and after lighting a lantern, built a fire in the fireplace. "Whoever was here must've had to leave in a hurry to leave all their supplies like this," thought Luke, as he dried himself with a blanket. He tried to piece together what had happened. "Last thing I remember, I was in the General 'bout to go huntin' with Bo…" Luke stopped short, realizing for the first time that Bo might be in danger. He hobbled outside, screaming Bo's name.

There was no answer.

"Bo! Bo, where are you? Bo!"

A loud crash of thunder sounded and as lightning streaked across the sky, Luke faintly saw a trace of yellow on the ground ahead.

"Bo!" screamed Luke, quickly staggering forward.

Bo lay facedown on the ground,his thick blond haircovered in a mixture of blood and mud. Luke dropped to his knees. "Bo?" Carefully supporting Bo's head, Luke rolled him over and checked for his pulse. Luke breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it… slow but steady.

The thunder cracked once more.

"C'mon, cousin, we gotta get you inside." Luke settled Bo carefully across his shoulders and, though the added weight on his ankle brought tears to his eyes, he somehow managed to carry Bo back to the shack.

"Okay, Bo. Just one more time, buddy," said Luke after he had opened the door. Once more he picked up Bo and carried him across the floor. Carefully laying Bo down on the bed at the far end, Luke returned to close the door and grabbed several blankets from where they had been keeping warm by the fire. He removed Bo's sopping wet clothes and covered him up. Luke then made his way to the dust-covered sink and, to his surprise, clean water spurted out when he turned the handle. He wet a towel, returned to Bo, and carefully began the task of cleaning him up.

_It sure is lucky Luke found Bo when he did… but ya know, somethin' tells me it ain't over 'til Lulu sings. Y'all stick around._


	2. Help Wanted

_**Ok, well here is chapter 2…. finally. Between work, family and band practice I haven't had much time. Besides with inches of snow on the ground up here, it's kinda hard to write about rain! Keep it 'tween the ditches! Jordy**_

Luke didn't try to sleep that night. He was too worried about Bo. It had been over eight hours since he had found Bo, and his cousin was still unconscious. Luke hadn't felt any broken bones in Bo; though he was bruised all over his body and had several deep cuts on his head and torso. "He needs a doc bad," thought Luke, resting his tan hand on Bo's forehead. It was hot to the touch.

The wind shrieked as the storm intensified. Luke sighed audibly. He was the one who usually had a plan for everything, but now… well, he didn't know what to do. He had to find help, but there was no way he was going to leave Bo, all alone and hurt.

"It ain't safe t' stay here," muttered Luke as the roof rattled overhead, "but it sure ain't safe t' leave." He took a cloth and dipped it in a bowl of water, blotting his cousin's face in an attempt to reduce his fever.

"We sure found ourselves a good mess this time, didn't we, Bo?" asked Luke as he got up from his chair beside the bed and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside… he sure wouldn't be able to figure out where they were tonight. Luke turned back to Bo and dripped some water onto his parched lips. He then settled himself in the hard wooden chair and waited anxiously for morning.

Luke hadn't meant to fall asleep, but being weak himself he dozed off shortly before dawn. A clap of thunder woke him four hours later. He rubbed the stiffness out of his neck and looked at Bo.

He had turned pale except for his cheeks which were flushed from the fever. His breath was coming in short, labored rasps.

"Bo? C'mon, Bo, ya gotta wake up, cousin…" began Luke, taking Bo's hand in his own. "Bo… Bo… c'mon, Bo."

Luke's eyes were filling with tears in spite of himself and he gave a long squeeze to Bo's warm hand before getting up and hobbling to the window. At first he saw nothing but trees and was turning away when something caught his eye. Further through the woods, there seemed to be a line of trees shorter than the rest. Luke instinctively knew it was a water source of some kind. "Where there's water, there's bound t' be people sooner or later," he reasoned to himself. He glanced over at Bo. Whatever was out there would have to keep waiting, at least for the time being.

Luke's stomach growled reminding him that he couldn't remember when he ate last. He limped to the cupboard and opened the door. To his relief, there was a small supply of canned foods. They, along with the fishing pole in the corner, would hopefully feed them until help came, or until they found their way home. He took a couple cans of chicken soup and set it to cook in the pot on the fire.

Luke was just about to dish himself up some soup when he heard Bo gasping for air. He dropped the spoon, and forgetting all about his sore ankle, ran to Bo's side.

"Bo!"

Luke tilted Bo's head back to allow more air into his lungs. Bo's face was turning blue.

"Bo! Don't do this, cousin. Stay with me, Bo! Stay with me!"

_Don't y'all hate suspense?_


	3. Blind Faith

Luke put his ear to Bo's chest and listened. Bo wasn't breathing. He breathed twice into Bo's mouth, filling his lungs with air. He was just about to start CPR when Bo started to cough.

"Bo? Hey, Bo, it's okay. I'm here, Bo," said Luke.

Bo opened his eyes and looked around in terror.

"Luke? Where are ya? Where am I? Luke!"

"Shh, Bo. I'm here," answered Luke softly.

"Luke? I can't see, Luke! Ev'rythin's black…. Luke? What's wrong with me?" asked Bo, shaking in fear.

Luke didn't answer. He could hardly bring himself to move. Bo? Blind? Luke shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Not to Bo.

"Luke? Where are ya, Luke? Luke, please don't leave me here! Please?"

Luke sat beside Bo, cradling the younger boy in his arms.

"I'm here, Bo… I'm here."

Bo's hands found their way around Luke's neck and he buried his face on Luke's strong shoulder. Sobbing, he cried out, "Why, Luke? Why can't I see?"

Luke felt tears tracing from his own eyes. He wiped them away and spoke tenderly to Bo, gently rubbing his back.

"It'll be okay, Bo. I seen somethin' like this a couple o' times in the Marines. It's probably just temporary. You must've taken quite a blow to yer head."

Bo sobbed quietly for a moment. He lifted his head and looked in the direction of Luke voice. "But what if…"

Luke looked into Bo's baby blue eyes. His heart sank at the thought of those eyes never seeing again. "We'll cross that there bridge when we come to it. First thing we gotta do is find out where the heck we are and get ya back on yer feet."

"Luke… I'm scared."

"I know," whispered Luke, "but I'm here, buddy. I'm right here."

_Whoo-eee, I sure didn't see that one comin'. Ya know, Luke always was the smart one... I sure hope he's right this time, 'bout Bo's blindness being temporary._

* * *

Meanwhile Daisy and Jesse were making tracks all over Hazzard County, asking everyone they saw if they had seen hide or hair of Bo or Luke.

"Any luck, Daisy?" asked Enos as Daisy skidded to a stop in front of the Boar's Nest.

Daisy shook her head quietly. Her cheeks were streaked with mascara from her crying, but Enos thought she was still the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. "It's like they and the general just disappeared into thin air."

"How's Uncle Jesse holdin' up?"

"He ain't givin' up. He's sure they'll turn up like they always do…" Daisy's voice trailed off.

"How 'bout you, Daisy? How you doin'?"

Daisy sighed. "Somedays I'm ok. Then there's days like today… I'm not so good today, Enos."

Enos hugged her tightly. "We'll find 'em, Daisy. We will."

Daisy nodded her head sadly. She wanted to believe that. The question was whether or not she could.

* * *

After Bo had eaten what he could of the soup, he fell asleep once more, worn out by sickness and shock. Luke felt his forehead. It was still warm, though perhaps not as much as before. Luke pulled the blankets up around Bo's neck and sat beside him on the bed. He didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't leave Bo to go find help. But help he had to find. He pushed his cousin's blond hair back out of his face, gently brushing his hand across Bo's eyes as he did so. A tight knot formed in his stomach. What if he was wrong and it was permanent? What would Bo do? Luke shuddered at the thought of it. "It's gotta be ok. It's gotta." He knelt beside Bo's bed, took his cousin's hand in his own, and prayed like never before.

_Now friends, I hope ol' Luke has some strong knees, 'cause I got the feelin' he's gonna be on 'em a while._

**Okay. Y'all know the routine. Let's try for a record. So far, the most reviews I ever had on one chapter is 15. Are you up for the challenge? If so, you know what to do! -Jordyn**


	4. Answers

**Okay, y'all. Please R and R! -Jordyn**

Luke woke the next morning to a crick in his neck from sleeping on a chair beside the bed and sunlight in his eyes. Blinking, he glanced over at his cousin. Bo lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The look on his face told Luke, before he could ask that Bo still had no sight.

"How ya feelin', cousin?" asked Luke.

"I've got a real bad headache, Luke," answered Bo quietly.

"Yeah… me too."

Bo said nothing more, but the tears escaping from his eyes told volumes.

"Are ya hungry?"

"No, just thirsty is all."

"Stay put. I'll get ya a glass o' water," said Lukelimping over to the sink.

Luke brought the glass to Bo and helped him sit up to drink it.

"Ya good?"

Bo nodded and held the glass out for Luke to take. He then lay back down. "How's your ankle, Luke?"

"It's sore, but I can walk on it. Wait... how did you...Bo? Do you… you remember what happened?"

"Mostly. Don't you?"

"I ain't got a clue. Last thing I 'member we was goin' boar huntin'. We was on our way t' meet Cooter…wait! We stopped to help some fellas with car trouble."

"Yeah," began Bo, rubbing the back of his head, "only we was shucked and jived. You got to the fellas first and the one did some fancy move to your ankle and took ya down. Then he wacked ya good on the head and you were out. I tore into him, but…."

"Not enough?"

"Guess not. Not against both of 'em. Next thing I knew, I was hearin' your voice."

"When I woke up, I was lyin' out here in the middle of nowhere. Couldn't find the General anywhere… an' it took a while t' find you."

"Why would someone want the General so bad?"

"I dunno. Must've been mighty important t' go t' all the trouble. Ya sleepy, Bo?"

Bo nodded as a yawn overtook him.

"Well, why don't ya rest a while? I'm gonna take a look outside an' see if I can find out where the heck we are."

"Luke…"

"Yeah, Bo?"

Bo said nothing. He didn't want to tell Luke to stay with him: that he was scared to be alone.

"I ain't goin' far, Bo. My ankle wouldn't let me. I'll keep this place in sight the whole time and be back 'fore ya know it," said Luke, seemingly reading Bo's thoughts.

Bo nodded and settled himself back under the covers. His fever had broken in the night, and although he wasn't cold, he couldn't help shivering.

Luke hated leaving Bo, alone and blind, in the shack, but he knew he had to get some idea of where they were. Besides, the sooner he left, the sooner he would come back. He shot a glance back at Bo before walking out the door.

_Y'all stay tuned._


	5. Discoveries

**_Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. This chapter is hereby dedicated to you! Please do the right thing and if ya like my story, please, please tell me so! It makes my day! Thanks!_**

_**-Jordyn**_

"Where are they, Uncle Jesse?" asked Daisy with a sigh, as she looked across the table at the two empty places at the breakfast table.

"I don't know, Daisy. I just don't know."

Jesse walked slowly to the kitchen window and lifted the flowered curtain. He looked out past the mailbox, hoping to see them tearing down the dirt road. He half-expected them to walk in any minute, tails tucked between their legs and with some excuse or other as to their whereabouts. Tears trickled out Jesse's eyes. It had been three days now.

The phone rang and Daisy flew to answer it.

"Bo? Luke?"

"I wish it was, sweetheart," replied Cooter.

"Any luck?"

"No, but we ain't 'bout t' give up yet."

"I know," managed Daisy, as a lump formed in her throat.

"We-ell, I best get on back to the search. Don'tcha worry, Daisy Mae, they'll turn up. Bye now," promised Cooter, hurriedly ending the conversation, 'cause no matter what the reason, crying women always made him nervous.

"Any word?" asked Jesse without turning from the window.

"Not yet. They're headin' back out now… oh, Uncle Jesse! What if…? I just can't…" faltered Daisy, burying her face in her hands.

Jesse walked over to his niece and pulled her into a hug. "I know… I know… I can't imagine life without 'em either."

Jesse looked down at his niece who was struggling to compose herself. "Well, now, all this cryin' aint getting' us any closer t' Bo an' Luke. Let's make some tracks."

Jesse guided Daisy out the door and to her jeep. The sun was shining with all of its might. Taking it for a good omen, Jesse climbed in to the jeep and fastened his seatbelt. Hopefully today they'd be lucky.

* * *

Luke slowly made his way down a narrow path in the woods. He soon came upon a rickety dock and the water source he had noticed earlier: a large stream. Although not quite a river, it certainly was wide enough and deep enough for a small boat or two. It continued through the forest as far as Luke could see. Luke cautiously hobbled onto the dock. An old rope was tied to one of the posts, its frayed end floating in the water. Something inside of him told Luke to look down. He did, and gulped at the realization he found. Slightly to the right, embedded in the ground and filled with water, were two sets of footprints. They were walking backward and each dragging something… or someone.

"Well that sure explains how we ended up here," murmered Luke, "but where is here?"

Luke turned and was beginning to limp back toward the shack when his ankle buckled beneath him.

"Ow!" screamed Luke as he fell to the muddy ground.

Gritting his teeth, Luke sat up and gripped his ankle. It was swollen to at least twice its normal size. "Dang it all!" shouted Luke. He tried to stand on it, but the pain brought tears to his eyes. He had known, all along, that he shouldn't have been walking on it… not with the way it was. Now the damage was done. Luke sighed. Uncle Jesse always said that sometimes the boys didn't use the brains the good Lord had given 'em. Luke could have kicked himself for being so careless… if he had a good leg to kick with.

He scanned the ground and saw what he was looking for about thirty feet away; it was a broken limb from one of the trees. Luke half-crawled through the mud dragging his right leg behind him. Grasping the limb with his right hand, he slowly stood up. The pain was unbearable. "You really did it this time, Luke Duke," he muttered, easing the weight off of his ankle.

Using both hands, he clutched his make-shift crutch and limped through the mud towards the shack. It was a slow journey, given that the ground was still wet with mud and the staff slipped easily. He was plodding on when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the direction of the shack.

_Uh-oh._

"Bo!" yelled Luke, hobbling as quickly as he could towards the sound. His heart pounded and his mind raced as he imagined any number of horrific things that could have happened. The scream sounded again. "Why the heck did I just go off and leave'm?" thought Luke as he reached the door five minutes later. He opened the door, just as Bo screamed his name.

"Luke! Luke!"

"I'm here Bo," said Luke, hobbling over to where Bo lay.

Bo's eyes were wide with fear as he reached out for Luke's hand. Finding it, he held it tight. "Luke… I…. I thought maybe it was all a bad dream…. That I'd wake up an'… but it ain't… it's real, aint it?"

Tears formed in Luke's eyes, part from seeing his cousin in this way, part from the fiery pain in his ankle. "Yeah… it's real, buddy."

"Why? Luke? Why?" asked Bo, desperately.

Luke sat on the bed next to his cousin and gently tousled his soft blond hair. "I dunno, Bo. But we'll get through it. I promise ya."

"I miss Uncle Jesse… and Daisy," faltered Bo.

"Me, too… heck, I even miss Roscoe."

"I wanna go home, Luke... I wanna go home," sobbed Bo.

"Me too, Bo. Me too."

_Ya know, things aren't lookin' too good for the boys. Stick around, y'hear?_


	6. The Journey

_**Okay, I know it has been a while between updates, but I had an idea for a Christmas story and I had to work on that a bit. 'Sides like I said, we have over a foot of snow on the ground, so writing about some place warm and rainy requires a lot more thought, but I digress… back to the story. Here is an extra long chapter for ya… consider it an early Christmas present! -Jordyn**_

Luke woke to the sound of Bo crying softly into his pillow.

He leaned over and gently rubbed Bo's back, just as he used to do when Bo was six years old and tormented with nightmares.

"Shhh… you're ok, Bo."

Bo turned around and looked at Luke, quite as if he saw him. "No, I ain't, Luke! How we gonna get out o' here? I can't see… you can't walk. We have no General… Luke, what're we gonna do?"

"I've got a plan, Bo. But it's gotta keep 'til we're both up to it…. Say, another week or so."

"I can't Luke… I can't stay here another week. I wanna go home…"

Tears began to fill Bo's eyes once more and Luke realized just how homesick Bo was. He had never been away from the farm so long before. It was easier for Luke, having been in the Marines for four years; he was used to being on his own.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"It's all so dark…"

Luke sighed. He hated feeling so useless.

Six days later, Bo woke to the sound of cans rolling onto the floor.

Bo yawned lazily. "Luke?"

"Right here, Bo," began Luke picking up the can's he'd dropped from the floor. "Sorry I woke ya but s'bout time ya woke up anyway."

Bo sat up and stretched, slowly getting up out of bed. He felt his way over to the table and sat down. Luke set a cup of coffee in front of him.

Bo smelled the strong aroma and his sightless eyes lit up. "Sure smells good. Ya didn't spit in it did ya?"

Luke laughed. Bo seemed to be back to his normal sassy self this morning. Luke wondered if it was due to the fact they were leaving for home today. Not that it mattered why… he was just happy to see Bo smile.

"Why on earth would I waste perfectly good spit on you?" teased Luke. "Well, I think we are all set."

"Okay… so… tell me your plan."

"Okay, ya 'member that three-legged race we was in at the church picnic?"

Bo closed his eyes and smiled. "I sure do… we fell right onto Betty Ann and Mary Lou Thorsby… Boy, howdy, they sure are cute when they're mad."

Luke shook his head at his cousin. "No, Bo. You 'member how we tied our legs together?"

"Yeah… wait you ain't thinkin'… Luke, I can't see… how….?"

"Hear me out… we go slow and kinda support each other. You be my leg an' I'll be your eyes. We follow the water 'til we find some help."

Bo looked skeptical, but he only said, "Whatever you say."

"Well, I think we ought t' go as soon as we can."

"Yeah," agreed Bo slowly sipping the hot coffee. "Let's get a move on."

Two hours later they were making slow progress.

"You comin' alright, Bo?" asked Luke, noting that his cousin was unusually quiet.

"Yeah… just getting' a headache again is all."

"Well, why don't we stop for a bit an' rest."

Bo nodded. It was too much trouble to speak. Luke led Bo to a nearby tree. Bo's hand glided down it as he sat on the cold, ground.

"Y'okay, Bo?" asked Luke, as he sat next to him, re-wrapping his ankle.

"I'm really cold…."

"Cold? With all the walkin' ya been doin'?"

Bo nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest. Luke finished with his ankle and unpacked a blanket from the bag of supplies he carried with them. He draped it across Bo's shoulders.

"Ya can't be cold… your forehead's hot as Hades," answered Luke, placing his hand on Bo's forehead. He looked worriedly at his cousin. They should've waited longer. Bo was still sick and Luke wasn't feelin' all that great himself. Now they were worse off than before. And the sky was turning gray.

"Looks like rain, Bo. Should we find some shelter or keep goin'?"

Bo turned to the direction of Luke's voice. "I just wanna go home, Luke."

Luke looked into Bo's sightless blue eyes. "Can ya make it okay?"

Bo nodded and slowly got to his feet. A wave of dizziness overtook him and he grabbed Luke's shoulder for support.

"Bo, maybe we best not…"

"I'll be fine, Luke. Let's go."

The two cousins were plodding along an hour later, when Luke heard a familiar sound.

"Hear that, Bo?"

"Sounds like a car."

"Right. C'mon."

The two quickened their pace what they could. Luke grimaced with each step and he was thankful that Bo couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He prayed they'd reach help soon… he didn't know if his ankle would hold out much longer. Besides, he wasn't feeling so hot himself. He glanced at Bo through the corner of his eye. His cousin was pale and Luke could feel the heat penetrate from his cousin's body. They had to reach help… and soon.

Suddenly, Luke stopped in his tracks. Bo stopped too because he didn't dare stir a step without Luke guiding him.

There was the road, forming a bridge over the water and continuing on to the other side.

"Well, here is the road, Bo. Now what? Keep going or wait?"

He braced himself for the answer. He knew that Bo wanted to go home more than anything. He also knew that if Bo realized what havoc he was wreaking on Luke with each step, he never would have suggested quickening their pace. Luke kept quiet about his ankle, though the pain was excruciating. "Oh, well… least I can see."

"Wait," began Bo softly. "We need t' wait."

"You okay?"

Bo didn't answer. Luke felt Bo's forehead again. It had grown hotter since last time… or was it Luke that was hot? Luke didn't know anymore.

"Well, let's sit up by the road… that way if someone comes, they'll see us."

Bo nodded and the two were soon seated side by side next to the bridge. Luke stretched his leg out in front of him. His ankle was many shades of purple and swollen. He could go no further. It hurt too much. He felt his cousin's curly head on his shoulder.

"He's exhausted," thought Luke as Bo's quite breathing turned into muffles snores. "Maybe he's got the right idea…" Leaning against the support of the bridge, Luke closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Rain had begun to fall but both boys were so tired that neither noticed that they were getting wet. As a matter of fact, Luke didn't wake up until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a friendly voice call out, "Ya boys need a lift?"

_Ya know, I always did depend on the kindness of strangers. Don't go to the 'fridge now..._


	7. Revelation

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update... so much goin' on, but I'm doin the best I can. Ruby and Silver Wolf were thinking like me, so this chapter is dedicated to you two and to any good ol' Michiganders out there!**

Luke looked up into the face of a middle-aged man dressed in a dark business suit. There was something different about him. Luke couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, but it wasn't enough to refuse a ride over. "Sure do, mister," answered Luke.

"Well, hop in," said the man, motioning to his brown station wagon. "Ya need a hospital by the looks…."

"Yes, sir," replied Luke. He was trying to wake Bo and failing miserably. "Bo! C'mon Bo wake up! I'm gettin' wet!" Luke shook his cousin gently.

"Luke, are we home?" asked Bo sleepily.

"Not yet. But there's someone who will give us a ride. Here, give me your arm."

"Luke?" asked Bo, reaching out into the pouring rain for his cousin. Luke took his hand and led Bo into the back seat of the car.

"Duck your head, Bo. Crawl over the seat there. I'm right behind ya."

When the boys were safely in the car, the man started the engine and started down the old dirt road.

"Name's Johnson… Sam Johnson," he said looking into his rearview mirror at the shabby figures behind him.

"I'm Luke Duke. This here's my cousin Bo."

"Where you guys from?"

"Hazzard County."

"Hazzard County? Hazzard County… Hazzard County… I thought I knew every county in this part of the state. Never heard of that one…Hazzard County, Michigan…"

_Y'know, Toto, I don't think the boys are in Kansas anymore…_

A sinking feeling came over Luke. "No. Hazzard County, Georgia. Are we…?"

"You're a long ways from home boys," said Sam, pulling onto another road.

"That's what's different!" thought Luke. "He ain't got an accent!"

"How'd you boys end up here?"

"I dunno, "began Luke with a quick glance at Bo. Bo was fast asleep again. Luke was so worn out, but he didn't dare go to sleep. His ankle as well as his throat felt like fire, but he knew that he had to stay alert… after all they didn't know this fella from Adam.

"I woke up in some woods by an old moon shiner's hideout…"

The man laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" asked Luke, rather annoyed that this guy would laugh at their plight.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that your 'woods' just happens to be the Manistee National Forest and the 'hideout' must've been a ranger station. Not a lot of moon shiners in Michigan, ya know?"

Actually, Luke didn't know… and he couldn't say that he cared either. He knew Michigan as far as cars and cereal… not much else. But he didn't expound on this. His head was aching, his heart was racing and he was feeling very dizzy. He was relieved when Sam stopped talking and stopped the car 20 minutes later.

"Get out."

"Where…?"

"I said, 'get out.'"

Luke roused Bo and scooted out of the car. He was helping Bo climb out when Sam knocked him to the ground and hauled Bo out into the rain. With his arm around Bo's neck, he cocked a pistol and held it to the boy's head.

_Y'ever had a day where things just go from bad t' worse?_

"Luke! What's goin' on? Luke?" screamed Bo, as he tried to loosen the hold on him.

"Shut up, boy, or you'll never see your cousin again…"

Bo's pale face paled more and he stood trembling.

"Look, mister, ya can take anything. Just don't hurt him," pleaded Luke.

"Give me what you've got," demanded Sam, tightening his hold on Bo.

The boys pulled out their wallets.

"Got any watches?"

"Nope."

"How 'bout that ring?" asked the man, pointing to Luke's pinky.

Bo moaned as he realized what ring the man was talking about. It was Luke's dad's wedding band. When his parents were killed, Luke had taken the ring and slipped it on a chain, having been too small at the time to wear it on his finger. Now, he wore it on his pinky at all times, to remind him that his parents were always with him. It was something he would never part with.

"Sorry, it ain't a part of the deal," stated Luke.

Sam shot his pistol just beside Bo's head. "Ow!" shouted Bo as his hands flew to his ears at the sound of the noise.

"I'm making it a part of the deal. Next time, I won't miss," said Sam, cocking the pistol and aiming at Bo's head once more.

Luke took his ring off with some difficulty and threw it angrily on the ground. "Now, let him go."

Sam half dragged Bo to wear the wallets and ring lay on the ground. "Don't move," he ordered as he bent down to pick the objects up, gun still aimed at Bo. He dragged Bo back to the car, threw the things into the back seat and ordered Bo to get in. Bo did as he was told, climbing next to the wallets and ring. Sam shut the door and turned to Luke, aiming his gun at him. "You believe in God, boy?"

Luke stared with fearful eyes. This guy was crazy.

"Answer me! Do you believe in God?"

Luke looked straight into the man's face. "Yes, sir."

"Then you better do some praying for your cousin."

"Let him go," said Luke, his blue eyes narrowing in anger.

"Now why would I do that? His pretty little head must be worth something to someone." Sam backed up. "If you want him to live you'll stay put."

Luke watched in horror as Sam drove down the road. "Bo!" He tried to chase after the car, but his ankle gave way underneath him and he fell into the mud in pain. He screamed for help at the top of his lungs, but he only answer was the sound of raindrops on the leaves.

_Now friends, I don't know how the boys'll get outta this one. Y'all stay tuned._


	8. Trouble

**_Okay, bear in mind all these scenes are happening simultaneously. How's that for multi-tasking. And did ya notice? Two chapters in one day. That's a record for me. Now it's your turn. You know what to do! - Jordyn_**

"Where are you taking me!" demanded Bo.

"Don't you worry none, blondie. I ain't got plans to kill ya yet. 'Course by the time I'm finished with ya, you'll be wishing you _were_ dead."

Bo gulped. To say that he was scared was an understatement.

"Who are you?"

"Told ya. I'm Sam Johnson."

"Why are you doing this? You can have whatever ya want… just take me to Luke… please."

Sam stopped the car. "I can't do that, Bo. I need to get rid of my witnesses."

"Like heck you will!" said Bo, feeling for the door.

Sam put on a pair of brass knuckles. "I warned you." He punched Bo in the temple and the boy crumbled, unconscious to the floor of the car.

_Now, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm plumb scared for Bo. _

* * *

Luke followed the car with his eyes, screaming for help. He tried, in vain, to stand. He had to find Bo. He had to. .

Exasperated with his failed attempts, he let himself fall to the ground. Tears smarted in his eyes as he thought of how he had let Bo down once more. "Bo, I'm so sorry," muttered Luke. He leaned up against a tree, wincing as he moved his ankle, and prayed for a miracle.

Luke must have blacked out from pain because the next thing he knew he heard a voice saying, "Young man… young man, can you hear me?"

Luke opened his eyes and shrank back. A policeman, or what seemed to be a policeman, stood before him.

He pulled out a badge. "I'm Officer Dave McDougal. We called an ambulance. You're gonna be okay son. Can ya tell me your name?"

"Luke Duke. My cousin… he… he's blind. He took'm…"

"Who took'm?"

"Sam Johnson. He said…"

"Sam Johnson?"

"He's got my cousin. We gotta find him!"

"You're not going anywhere, son. You need a hospital."

Luke set his jaw in a defiant scowl. "Look. I ain't goin' to a hospital without my cousin. Either ya help me or ya don't."

_Don't ya just love the way a Duke negotiates?_

The officer nodded and helped Luke into his patrol car.

As he started the engine, the officer turned to Luke and said, "I need to tell you though… Sam Johnson is an alias. His real name is Martin Skorniski. He escaped from the mental ward a few days back. Mr. Duke, he…"

"What?"

"He killed and mutilated seven men…all of them blue-eyed blondes. Fit the description of your cousin?"

Luke's insides quaked. "Oh, Bo, where are you?"

* * *

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit," said Boss Hogg as he chewed on the cigar in his mouth.

"Not one bit…" echoed Roscoe.

"Them Duke boys disappearin' like that… it gives me a quiver in my liver."

"Now, Boss, are you sure it wasn't them hog jowls an' molasses ya had for breakfast?"

"No it wasn't the hog jowls," answered Boss. "An' they were my after breakfast - before brunch snack, you dummy."

"Ooh."

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Not at all.

"Boss, Flash an' me, we thought you'd be happy to have the boys outta your hair… or what's left of it… kewh-kewh" said Roscoe patting Boss on his balding head. Boss went to slap Roscoe's hand away, but Roscoe pulled away just in time.

"No, I ain't happy an' I'll tell ya why!" began Boss. "Not knowin' where the boys are or what happened…well, I ain't got no love lost on that Duke clan, but I got me a feelin'…"

"Ya gotcha a feelin'…"

"That somethin' fishy's goin' on."

"Somethin' fishy… ya know them fish over in Hazzard Pond were bitin' this mornin'. Flash an' me, we…"

"Roscoe!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I don't stand for fishy business in my county… unless it's _my_ fishy business. I want you an' Enos t' keep a sharp look out for Bo an' Luke or the General Lee. I want missin' person's reports filed, posters… the works."

"Yes, sir, Boss."

"An' Roscoe!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Get me some catfish an' hushpuppies… s'time for my lunch."

_I always knew Boss had a heart in there somewhere… ya just can't see it 'cause it's hidden by so much fat._

* * *

"Uncle Jesse, I just ain't hungry," murmured Daisy as she sat down to dinner that evening.

"I know it, Daisy girl, but not eatin' ain't gonna help the boys any."

Daisy nodded, taking a nibble out of a piece of bread. Tears began to form in her eyes as she threw her bread on the plate. "I can't, Uncle Jesse. I can't!"

Jesse went to his niece and put his strong arms around her. "Now, Daisy, they'll be found. They will…"

"When Uncle Jesse? Somethin' must've happened. They wouldn't just take off an' worry us like this. Somethin' made 'em leave..."

Jesse nodded. "All we can do is look and wait, Daisy."

"Uncle Jesse, we've looked all over Hazzard County… and Chickasaw too. They're nowhere to be found."

Jesse lifted Daisy's chin. "Well, I guess we broaden our horizons a bit. Georgia's a big state… an' there's lots of others just like her. I ain't givin' up 'til I find the city or state or country if need be that has my boys in it. An' you ain't givin' up neither."

Daisy took a quivering breath and nodded her head. She was a Duke, after all, and Duke's didn't give up… not without a fight.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. Jesse opened it to find Enos, hat in hands, staring at the ground. Daisy's breath caught in her throat. Had he found them?

"Daisy… Uncle Jesse sir," greeted Enos.

"Enos, yer just in time for dinner. Sit down an'…"

"No thanks, Uncle Jesse. I'm here on business," said Enos quietly. He pulled a knife from his pocket. "I uh- I found this out by Old Mill Road." He handed the knife to Jesse.

"It's Luke's jackknife."

Enos nodded. "Uncle Jesse. I need t' tell ya… there was some blood on the ground near it."

"Oh God, no…" whispered Daisy.

"Daisy, honey, we're doin' everythin' we can. Boss even made findin' the boys our top priority. He said he was gonna send out posters an' everything. He was gonna go tell Roscoe all about it when I left to' come here."

"Enos, you tell Boss that we're much obliged. Now Daisy, this is a good thing. We got Luke's knife. That means we're on the right track."

Daisy nodded, but her tears plainly showed that she didn't share Jesse's sentiment about it being a 'good thing'.


	9. The Search

**_Okay, for some reason, my edit did not go through the first time. Hopefully this will be easier to read...Jordyn_**

Officer McDougal stopped the car as he came to a fork in the road. "Blast this rain! Can't see any tire marks… I don't know which way to go."

Luke stared out the window for a moment. "Bo, where are ya?" he thought. "Take a right," he added aloud.

"You see something I don't?" asked the officer as he turned the wheel.

"No. I just got me a feelin'..."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. And I think we better be quick."

* * *

Bo raised his hand to his aching head. His hair was matted with blood. He could feel the engine's vibrations and knew that the car was still moving. He had to think of a way out.

The car finally came to a stop at an old, abandoned cottage.

"Well, looks like ya woke up. You gonna be a good boy? Answer me!" he yelled, yanking Bo out of the car and onto the ground.

"Yes, sir," replied Bo.

"Get up."

Bo was slowly getting to his feet when he was once more pushed to the ground.

"Be quick about it this time or I'll make sure you don't get up at all!"

Bo stood shakily.

"Now, I want you to hear me and hear me good. You do what I say, when I say it. If I say jump, you say how high. You got it?"

"Yes," murmured Bo.

"Good. Now, move."

He led Bo into the cottage.

"Where the heck…?"

"Shut up! If you know what's good for you, ya won't try anything funny," threatened Sam as he tied Bo's hands and feet and put a gag in his mouth, pushing him down into a corner of the room.

Sam removed an envelope from his pocket. Then, taking his knife, he stooped beside Bo and grabbed him by the hair.

"Stay still!" commanded Sam as Bo struggled to free himself, not knowing what this maniac was about to do. "I said be still!" He smacked Bo across the face. He brought his knife and pressed it against Bo's throat. Bo winced as he felt the blade draw blood. "If you don't want it to go in deeper, you'll stay still."

Bo swallowed then nodded. Sam brought the knife to Bo's head and skillfully cut one of Bo's blond locks. "There. It will never be missed." He stroked it lovingly before carefully placing it in the envelope. "Just like you… you'll never be missed." Taking a pen, he scribbled _Bo Duke_ on the white surface of the envelope.

_Okay, folks, this is getting' weird…_

Bo sat in silence, his stomach turning. He didn't know what to do. Luke was usually the one to come up with a brilliant plan and save the day. And now Luke wasn't here.

Later that night, Sam returned to Bo, who had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Sam punched him in the chest and pressed his knife up against Bo's throat, reopening the closed wound.

Bo let out a gagged cry.

"Don't worry. First thing tomorrow, you won't feel any more pain. Sweet dreams," said Sam, laughing as he walked into the small bedroom and shut the door.

_Ya know, I really hate that guy._

Bo didn't waste any time. Waiting until he heard loud snores coming from the other room, he fumbled for his knife and switched it open. Carefully maneuvering it back and forth, he sawed through the ropes that bound his hands. After removing the gag from his mouth he carefully freed his legs, and got to his feet.

Slowly, he felt his way across the room. He stopped short when he accidentally knocked over a broom, but Sam didn't wake up. Finally he felt a door. He could feel the breeze coming through the cracks and knew that it must lead outside. Bo took a deep breath. Truth be told he was scared to go out, alone and blind at night. "I reckon I'm more scared of that guy, though," thought Bo as he quietly opened the door. Taking a deep breath, he walked outside and felt his way into the unknown.

* * *

A voice interrupted the silence of the patrol car.

"942, this is Harvey, you copy?"

Officer McDougal took the CB. "This is 942. Whatcha got for me, Harv?"

"Affirmative on Skorniski's relations. Repeat, affirmative."

Luke turned from the window at the mention of Bo's captor's name.

"What's the word?"

"Deceased brother's cabin. Address is 1459 Hutchins Lake Road. 'Bout a mile from Big Bear Hill… his brother had several guns registered to him. Be careful We're sending back-up."

"Will do. Over and out."

Luke turned back to the window, watching desperately for any sign of his baby cousin. Even if Bo managed to escape, where would he go?

"Well, you heard… we're not too far from there now."

Luke nodded. A question weighed heavily on his mind. "The others … how did he…?"

The officer shook his head. "I don't know all the details. I do know this… the sooner we find your cousin, the better. Skorniski, well, he isn't one to sit around and wait to do something. If he plans on hurting your cousin in any way, he won't waste no time doing it."

* * *

Bo reckoned that he had walked about a half mile, when he heard Sam scream his name.

"Bo Duke! When I find you you're a dead man, so I'd start running if I was you!"

Bo tried to walk quicker. Suddenly, his foot became ensnared by an overgrowth of weeds and he fell, hitting his head on a rock. He immediately cried out in pain.

"I hear you, Duke boy! Better make your peace with God now."

Bo pulled his leg free and stood up. He was dizzy and, unbeknownst to him, he was leaving a trail of blood. If only he could find a place to hide….

_Now friends, I bet ol' Bo would take Boss Hogg over this Sam fella any day, don't you?_


	10. Lies of the Worst Kind

_**Happy New Year! Start it off right by R&Ring… pretty please? It means so much! Also, please don't assume that all Michiganders are like this fellow. We're not! Thanks so much and happy reading!- Jordyn**_

Officer McDougal stopped the patrol car just within sight of the cabin. Several other patrol cars pulled up behind him.

"Stay here, son."

"That's my cousin in there!" said Luke angrily.

"You'll help more by being out of the way, Mr. Duke. Now stay put."

Officer McDougal walked slowly toward the cabin. "Come out with your hands up!"

There was no answer.

Luke watched helplessly as the officer kicked in the door and disappeared inside.

He reappeared a moment later and walked to Luke.

"Mr. Duke… I don't know how to tell you…."

"Bo… is he….?" began Luke, searching for answers in the officer's face.

"Here." The officer handed Luke an envelope.

"What's this?" asked Luke opening it. "A lock of Bo's hair? Why would…what's it mean? Where's Bo?" asked Luke, his voice giving out as he uttered his cousin's name.

Officer McDougal cleared his throat. "Uh, Mr. Duke… Skorniski… well, he has a fetish for blond hair and blue eyes, as I've said. He keeps track of his victims this way… has a regular filing system…"

"His victims… you mean that Bo…?"

"I can't swear to you, Mr. Duke. But I can say that Skorniski did an envelope for every one of his victims… that's how we linked them all. Mr. Duke, it's a kind of sick tradition he does… after they've been killed."

"After they've been killed…" repeated Luke in a whisper. "You're wrong," he said with conviction. "My cousin's alive out there. He might be hurt… or hiding somewhere…but he's alive."

"Mr. Duke, we'll do everything we can. Now what you need to do is hop over to that ambulance there and have them take a look at your ankle."

"I ain't goin' to no hospital… not with Bo out there…"

"Now Mr. Duke, this is rough terrain. Your ankle could be seriously hurt. They have something for the pain, too," said the officer, noting how weary and pain-stricken Luke was.

Much as he hated to admit it, he knew that McDougal was right. Luke limped over to the ambulance and accepted a pair of crutches that the drivers had brought with them.

The medic checked Luke's ankle, gingerly touching the swollen area.

"Ow!"

"Your ankle's very badly sprained, if not broken, Mr. Duke. You need a doctor, right away."

"Ankles mend… my cousin might not. Much obliged." Luke braced himself on the crutches and made his way towards the cabin, trying his best to keep his tears at bay, for the moment, at least.

* * *

Bo stopped walking, trying to catch his breath. Faintly, he could make out the sound of sticks cracking in the distance. Sam was closing in fast. "God, help me," prayed Bo as he started up again. He had taken only a few steps forward when suddenly there was no ground beneath him. He uttered a surprised cry before tumbling down a hidden ravine.

_Ya know even without seein' that boy finds more trouble than anyone I know. _

* * *

Luke was making his way out the back door of the cabin and out to the woods beyond when a gunshot split the sky.

"Bo!" He hobbled as fast as he could into the night. He was met by McDougal and another officer, leading a hand-cuffed Skorniski back to the patrol car.

"Where is he!" demanded Luke.

Skorniski smiled widely. "Gone."

Luke was enraged. Letting his crutches drop to the ground, he flew at Skorniski, knocking him out of the officers' hands and beating him for all he was worth.

"You monster! What'd you do to him? Answer me…. Answer me!" screamed Luke as he struggled to free himself from the two officers who had pulled him off Skorniski.

Skorniski smiled once more, displaying a bloody mouth where Luke had hit him.

"He had such nice hair. So soft and wavy…"

Luke's body shook in anger and his face turned beat red. "What did you…?"

"I killed him."

Luke's breath caught in his throat. He grew dizzy and would have fallen had not he been held by the officers. "You… you…"

Skorniski, seeing Luke's reaction and feeling that he owed the boy one for his beating, proceeded to give him all the details, unbeknownst to Luke that it was all a lie.

"He sure put up a fight. Had to tie him up and gag him. Beat some sense into him…"

Luke tried to jump him again, but his captors held him tight. "I'm gonna kill you…"

A young officer came bounding towards them, carrying a bag in his had. "Thought you'd want to see this, Dave..." It was the blood-stained knife.

Skorniski smirked. "I think it's getting dull… it wouldn't cut through him as well as it did the others."

_He's sure got a big imagination… too bad Luke don't know that._

"That's enough, take him out of here!" ordered McDougal.

Luke's chest convulsed dry heaves as tears flooded his eyes. Bo was dead, and he wanted nothing more than to die with him.

"Mr. Duke, we need to get you to a hospital. They can get a hold of your family and…"

"No."

"Mr. Duke, I assure you. He will get the justice he deserves. Meanwhile, you need to get some help. There are grief counselors who can…."

"I ain't goin' nowhere without my cousin. He can't be dead. He just can't…"

"Mr. Duke, you're in denial. That's normal. What you need to do…"

"What I need to do is find Bo… you helpin' me or not?"

McDougal paused, staring at the determined Duke. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Flashlights beamed through the woods until the early morning. There was no sign of Bo anywhere. Lightning flashed across the sky.

"Bo! Bo!" shouted Luke, thankful for the rain that hid his tear-stained face.

"This has gone on long enough, McDougal. His cousin's gone… we've been chasing after rainbows all night long."

McDougal had to admit that the patrolman was right. It was beginning to storm, and the patrolmen had stayed past their shift already, helping in the search for the body… or what was left of it.

He was just about to call off the search for the time being when he heard a voice scream for help.

It was Luke.

_Now friends, I sure hope Luke is calling for help for Bo and not for himself, but even I don't know what to expect next! Stick around._


	11. Found

**_I just realized that I never gave my disclaimer…. Ok well, as you all know, I do not own the Dukes, though I wouldn't mind owning Bo for a bit…. Enjoy and please, please review!_**

Luke didn't know why he was drawn to the lake again. They had searched it several times already and saw nothing. Still, he found himself hobbling through the shallow water near the shore, thinking about Bo.

He refused to believe it. Bo couldn't be dead. Bo could survive anything, or so it had seemed. "Then again, he never met up with a psycho before," thought Luke bitterly as tears streamed down his cheeks. He braced his crutches in the sand and stared out across the water. He knew he had to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy… they had to be worried out of their minds by now. But the thought of telling Uncle Jesse about Bo… well, he couldn't do it. 'Sides, speaking it out loud would be like admitting it was true and Luke wasn't going to do that. Not 'til he knew for sure.

Rain was pouring down again and making ripples dance on the water. Luke took his flashlight from his pocket and shone it up and down the sand-covered shoreline. He was just about to pocket it and move on when he heard a low moan from somewhere up ahead.

Luke's breath caught in his throat. "Bo?" he called softly. "Bo?"

The soft moan sounded again as Luke made his way along the sand.

There, his body half submerged in the shallow water was Bo.

"Bo! cried Luke, limping to his cousin. "Help! Someone Help!"

Luke dropped into the cold water beside his cousin. Bo looked awful and his breathing was coming in labored gasps. Luke took out his flashlight and shined it over his cousin. There was a deep gash across his temple, now clotted with blood and dirt, and his left eye was swollen. "Bo? Bo, it's Luke. Can ya hear me, cousin?"

Bo moaned and hoarsely whispered, "Luke."

"Yeah, it's me buddy. Listen, you're gonna be alright. Ya hear me?"

"Luke," whispered Bo. He moaned softly before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Mr. Duke, are you al- sweet Mary, mother of Jesus, is that…" began McDougal as he and two other officers came across Luke, sitting in the lake, his cousin's head on his lap.

"It's Bo… an' he's alive. He needs a doc bad."

"Spencer, go bring the paramedics that came out here. Tell them we need a stretcher and some blankets too."

"Yes, sir," answered Officer Spencer, running across the shore.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bo had been loaded into the back of the ambulance. Luke sat beside him, enveloped in a warm, brown blanket, holding Bo's hand in his. He wasn't going to let his baby cousin out of his sight again. 

_Don't ya'll just love that about them Duke boys?_

The ride to the hospital was only fifteen minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Luke. Bo wasn't doing well. He hadn't woken up and it seemed to Luke that he grew paler and more ghost-like with each bump.

The paramedic in the back, noting the pained expression in Luke's face, asked, "Your ankle?"

Luke grimaced and nodded. "Seems worse than before."

The paramedic took out two small pills and handed them to Luke. "Here. This should help. It's just a mild analgesic."

Luke shook his head. "Thanks, but I need t' have my senses about me."

"Don't worry, Mr. Duke. This won't do much other than take the edge off your pain… course I wouldn't recommend driving anywhere."

Luke nodded. He certainly wasn't going anywhere…at least not without Bo.

* * *

Jesse, Daisy, Cooter, and Enos were gathered around the Duke's kitchen table, going over the next day's search plans. 

"I'll take old Green River Road, Jesse, and look around Chickasaw County," volunteered Cooter.

Jesse nodded. "Enos, since you are on duty tomorrow, what do ya say you just keep an eye out 'round Hazzard. Who knows, maybe somethin'll turn up."

"Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse, sir."

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it Uncle Jesse. It's probably Betty Ann. I told her to give me a call if she needed me to work her shift tonight."

Jesse nodded and watched with a heavy heart as his niece made her way to the phone. It was evident that Daisy was starting to lose hope. She no longer ran to the phone in hopes that it was her cousins; in fact, the fun-loving spirit which Daisy was known for, seemed to disappear the same day the boys did leaving behind a sad, melancholy girl in its place.

"Duke residence. This is Daisy."

"God, it's good to hear your voice, sweet thing."

"Luke!" screamed Daisy, nearly dropping the phone. "Luke…I…."

Jesse raced to the phone and grabbed the receiver from her hand. Daisy, overcome with emotion, embraced Enos and kissed his lips which caused old Enos to blush redder than the apples on the table.

"Lucas Duke, you had us scared to death! Where in tarnation are ya?" asked Jesse gruffly, though he was grinning from ear to ear.

"We're in Michigan. We…"

"Michigan. What the heck are ya doin' up in Michigan? An' where's Bo?"

"Uncle Jesse, it's a long story… I don't even know all the answers. We're in West Shore Medical Center right now, in a town called Manistee."

"Medical Center… Luke is everythin' alright? Are you or Bo hurt?"

"I can't explain now, Uncle Jesse. But can ya get here… quick like?"

"We're on our way. And Luke?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I love you, son."

Luke couldn't help smiling. "Love you, too, Uncle Jesse. Bye now"

"Oh, Uncle Jesse! They're alright!" shouted Daisy, embracing him in a tight squeeze.

"Well, now, I don't know 'bout that," began Jesse. He then repeated his short conversation with Luke. "He said t' get there quick. I dunno what's goin' on, but I don't like it… not a bit."

"Maybe somethin's wrong with the General?" wondered Daisy. "We best take Dixie so we can all fit into it, just in case."

"You don't wanna take your jeep, Daisy. There's been a lot of rain up that way. 'Sides, if the fellas are hurt, they'd be more comfortable in mine. Here," said Enos, tossing Daisy the keys to his car.

"Thanks, Enos."

"Well, Daisy we best get t' packin'. We got a long trip ahead of us. Remember t' pack some things for the boys, too," began Jesse, pulling his tattered suitcase out of the closet.

"Is there anything we can do, Uncle Jesse?"

"Cooter, I ain't your Uncle Jesse… "

"Err, I mean Jesse?"

"Nah, just go home. We'll keep ya close on the phone."

Fifteen minutes later, Daisy heard Uncle Jesse call to her. "You 'bout ready, Daisy?"

"Yes sir. Just getting' some things for the boys." She quickly brought her half-full gym bag into the boys' room and packed them some clean clothes and a few magazines. She looked at the boys' empty beds, and sighed with happiness at the thought of having her cousins home again.

* * *

"Sure was nice of Enos to loan us his car," said Jesse as they started down Old Mill Pond Road.

"That ain't all he loaned us, Uncle Jesse. Look here." She handed Jesse an envelope along with a note.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I figured it was high time I pay you back for all the free meals I've had at your place. So here ya go. I don't wanna hear 'bout you not bein' able to take it either. It's a debt an' I know you Dukes well enough that y'all believe in paying what's owed. Hope ya find Bo an' Luke well. Keep me posted._

_Enos._

"There's at least $300 in here!"

"Oh, Enos," sighed Daisy happily.

"Well, normally I wouldn't take charity, even if it was given to pay off a debt."

"Since when have things been normal around here?" asked Daisy.

"You're sure right there. Well, I guess we'd better keep it. We might just need it. But we're gonna keep track of every penny an' pay him back."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, put that pedal to the floor, girl. If we take turns driving we can go straight through and get there by tomorrow."

"Alright. Hang on." Daisy pressed her foot on the gas, ignoring the speed limit signs.

_Now friends, y'all see that pretty little smile on Daisy's face? You reckon that's for her cousins or for some other country boy we all know an' love? An' what's gonna happen when Daisy sees her cousins? Boy, I sure would hate to see that pretty little smile turn into a frown… y'all stick around._


	12. In the Still of the Night

_**Hey, all. Yes, I know it's been a whole week between posts, but ya know, I've got a demanding job and a demanding family… so this gets my quiet in-between time… which is not as much as I would like. Anyways, this chapter is hereby dedicated to my faithful reviewers who always have gems of encouragement to give me. Thank-you all and as always, please review. Thanks! -Jordyn**_

"Ow! That hurts!" shouted Luke as the X-ray technician positioned his foot on the table.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Duke. Just a few more and we're done."

Luke bit his lip, refusing to cry out again, though the pain in his ankle screamed for mercy.

"You're all set, Mr. Duke."

Luke smirked. He hoped this guy didn't expect a thank-you for that half-hour of torture… if he did he sure wasn't getting it from Luke.

A pretty brunette nurse wheeled Luke back to the semi-private room that he and Bo shared. Luke smiled a small, satisfied smile, as he thought about the argument that had ensued, to keep Bo and Luke together in the same room once they were out of the ER. He hadn't been the debate team captain in high school for nothing…

As the nurse helped Luke into the bed and elevated his foot, Luke glanced towards Bo, only to discover that a curtain had been pulled to separate the two.

"That's strange, it was open before," thought Luke. "Ma'am, would you mind openin' the curtain there?" asked Luke.

"Sure." The nurse pushed the curtain back and Luke stared speechless. Bo's bed was empty!

_Y'all reckon Luke's heart skipped more beats than a scratched Waylon record?_

"Where's Bo!" cried Luke. "Where… Where…?"

"It's alright, Mr. Duke. He was just taken down the hall for some tests. He should be back any time. Get some rest."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he wouldn't sleep a wink until he knew Bo was safe beside him, so he simply closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

It seemed an eternity since he had left the farm with Bo, but in reality it was only a couple of weeks. He wondered where Uncle Jesse and Daisy were right now. He had called more than four hours ago. They were certainly out of Georgia now. "Heck, with Daisy drivin' they're pro'ly out of Tennessee by now and into Kentucky," thought Luke with a smile.

Just then the door to their room opened and Bo was wheeled in on a gurney. Luke watched silently as the two orderlies lifted Bo onto his bed and hung up his IV. They then left the room, closing the door behind them.

Luke turned towards Bo, as much as he could with his leg elevated as it was.

"Bo? Bo, do ya hear me, cousin?"

There was no answer, aside from Bo's raspy breathing.

A tear escaped Luke's eye as he stared at his cousin, once so full of life. Now he was motionless and aside from his cheeks which were flushed with fever, very pale.

_Poor Bo looks worse than a shadow of a ghost. And that ain't good._

"Bo," whispered Luke, his voice breaking as he repeated his cousin's name. "Bo. C'mon, cousin, wake up."

The pretty brunette nurse walked into the room. "Now, Mr. Duke…you need some sleep and so does your cousin. If you won't be good, I'll have to close the curtain."

"No… no, don't do that. Please."

"Well then, you behave yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

The nurse made her way to Bo's bed and checked his vitals. Writing down the results, she exited the room and came back a moment later with two syringes full of liquid. She inserted them into Bo's IV.

"What's that?"

"It's something for his pain and an antibiotic. Bo's got quite an infection going on in there. Get some sleep now." She smiled and left the room.

True to his word, Luke said nothing more to Bo. He did, however, watch him quietly. The fact that Bo was still unconscious had him scared to death. Tears threatened to fall from Luke's eyes as he noted the swelling on Bo's face. "Good thing he can't see himself," thought Luke.

His cousin had prided himself on having a "face no girl could resist." True as it was, with the way Bo looked now, girls would be turning away, not because he was ugly, but because it hurt to look at him. The gash on his temple had been stitched shut, but the surrounding area was bruised black and blue, as was his left eye. The blood had been sponged off of his face, but there was a bandage on his throat, with traces of blood on it. Luke listened to Bo's shallow, raspy breathing. The doctor had said Bo had broken three ribs. Luke couldn't help but cringe at the thought of the pain each breath brought his cousin.

"You're gonna be okay, Bo. You've gotta," said Luke to himself as he turned and looked up at the ceiling. The room was quiet, allowing Luke time to play with his thoughts… and they weren't good ones.

"What if Bo's dyin'? What'll I say to Uncle Jesse? It's all my fault… I should've been there… I should've stopped him." Luke brushed away a tear with his hand. "What if Uncle Jesse and Daisy don't get here in time to say good-bye?" How could _I_ say good-bye? I can't… I ain't givin' up on you, Bo Duke. You hear me? I ain't leavin' here without you!"

There was no answer.

Luke turned his head and watched as the IV drip… drip… dripped into Bo's right arm. Tears streaked down Luke's cheeks." I'm sorry, Bo. I never meant to… Bo, I'm so sorry."

_'Ol Luke don't need to be beat up by anyone; he does a good 'nough job on himself._

Just then the nurse came in. Luke quickly turned away from his cousin, pretending to be asleep, hoping she hadn't heard him talking. His eyes peeped open to find the nurse quickly push a button near the bed and pull the curtain between the boys closed. Shortly, the door burst open and a doctor hurried into the room followed by another nurse.

"What's going on!" shouted Luke, trying in vain to get to his cousin.

"Jones, take care of that boy! We got enough to handle here."

The nurse raced out and returned with a syringe.

"Get away from me!"

She inserted it quickly into his arm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Duke. I really am," she said before hurrying back to Bo's side of the room.

Luke's eyes were growing heavier by the second. He knew the drug had been something to make him sleep. Vaguely he heard the doctor speak, "Don't do this to me, Bo…" and then everything was deathly still.

_Uh oh… I don't like the sound o' that. Y'all stick around, ya hear?_


	13. Reunion

_**Hey all. TISSUE WARNING! Yeah, that kinda sums it up! Please R and R. **_

_**-Jordyn**_

Luke let out a drowsy yawn. He hadn't slept like that for years. As he blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light, his thoughts quickly turned to Bo. He turned only to find that he was alone in the room.

"Bo!" He frantically pressed the nurse call button. "Bo! Bo!"

A petite blonde nurse entered the room. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Where's Bo?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My cousin… Bo Duke…. He was in here with me: tall, blond… had a head injury."

"Oh sir… I'm sorry. Your cousin… he… well, he didn't make it."

"What?" faltered Luke, "No… no… not Bo… not my Bo. You're wrong! You gotta be wrong!"

Angrily he pulled himself free from the IV in his arm. "Take me to him! Now!"

"I can't do that, sir, but if you'll wait…" began the nurse, pushing the emergency button in the room.

"I ain't waitin'… I'll find him myself." Luke was starting the task of freeing his leg, when the doctor who had ordered Luke's sedative came in. "What's going on here?"

"You… if it weren't for you I'd've been there… least t' say goodbye," muttered Luke as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What's he talking about, Roberta?"

"His cousin. You know, the head injury victim that passed an hour or so ago."

The doctor went to Luke and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Calm down, son."

"If ya knew what was good for ya mister ya'd back off," answered Luke, his blue eyes narrowing with anger.

"Mr. Duke, you don't understand. Your cousin is fine. Roberta had just come on shift when we lost one of our trauma patients. He had looked similar to your cousin."

"Oh, Mr. Duke. I'm so sorry," blushed the nurse.

"Then where is Bo?" asked Luke, still not wholly convinced.

"He was moved to the ICU. He had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic he was given and is having some difficulty breathing on his own. We're watching him closely."

Luke scowled in response. "You said we'd stay together."

"Now, Mr. Duke, be reasonable. Your cousin needs to be watched closely. He's not doing so well."

"You said he was fine," argued Luke knowing full-well what the doctor had meant by the statement but, owing him one for the involuntary sedative, decided to challenge him.

"He's holding his own right now, Mr. Duke. I wish I could tell you more, but we won't know anything for certain until his tests come back. Get some rest now."

Roberta reinserted Luke's IV and after apologizing profusely once more, exited the room, prepared to receive a butt-chewing by the doctor who followed closely after her.

Luke's body began to shake. The thought of losing Bo was more than he could handle. He buried his head in his hands and released the tears he had been holding in for so long, the whole time thanking the good Lord that Bo was safe.

_Now, I don't know 'bout y'all, but I done popped a guitar string when that gal said Bo had left us…_

* * *

Jesse and Daisy arrived at the hospital just before dinner time.

"I'm worried, Uncle Jesse," began Daisy as she pulled a duffel bag of the boy's belongings from the back seat. "Why on earth would they come way up here? I figured Manistee was around Detroit… not way up in the middle of nowhere. And why are they at a hospital?"

"I don't have the answers, Daisy. But there's one sure way t' find out."

The two made their way through the front doors of the hospital, stopping at the information desk.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for my nephews, Bo and Luke Duke," began Jesse anxiously.

The receptionist smiled, recognizing that these two visitors weren't from Michigan. "Are they patients here?"

"Well ma'am, I don't rightly know. Ya see, we just had a phone call tellin' us to come up here an'…"

"Well, I'll see what I can find out. What are their names again?"

"Beauregard and Lucas Duke," answered Jesse. "It may be under Bo and Luke," he added as he watched the lady typing quickly.

"Yes, sir, here they are. They were both admitted yesterday."

"Admitted! What for?" cried Daisy.

"I'm afraid I don't have the details. I can tell you Luke is in good condition in room 306. Bo was moved to the ICU this morning. He's in stable condition. The ICU is on the fifth floor. Visiting' hours are over in an hour."

"Thank ya for your help. C'mon Daisy," said Jesse wasting no time getting to Luke's room.

* * *

"Luke. Wake up, Luke. It's Uncle Jesse… an' Daisy's here too."

Luke's eyes fluttered open and he blinked in disbelief. Were they really here?

"Uncle Jesse… Daisy, it sure is good t' see ya…"

"We were sure worried 'bout ya, honey," offered Daisy. "Y'okay?"

"Be a lot better when I get this thing off my foot," he said nodding to his cast.

"What happened, Luke?"

"I don't rightly know, Uncle Jesse. One minute we was goin' boar huntin', the next I woke up in the middle of a forest out in the middle of nowhere." He told of how he had found Bo, beaten, lying in the woods and touched briefly on their journey ending with Skorniski.

Daisy was horrified. "What a maniac! He's sick!" A sudden thought occurred to her and she turned ghostly white. "Did he…did he… hurt Bo?"

Luke frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yeah, Daisy. He did."

"Is he… is he…"

"He was near unconscious when I found him…he'd pre-near drowned in the lake. Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry. Ya always told me to watch after'm… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Now, Luke, t'ain't your fault," whispered Jesse drawing Luke into his arms. Luke was shaking and knowing the last thing his nephew wanted was to break down in front of Daisy, he suggested that they go see Bo before visiting' hours were over.

"Uncle Jesse… I uh… there's something else you oughta know before ya go…" began Luke, fumbling over his words, which he never did.

"Out with it Luke… what are ya afraid t' tell me?"

"Uncle Jesse… when I first found him in the woods… an' he woke up… he… well, he's blind Uncle Jesse," finished Luke softly.

"Blind?" whispered Jesse in disbelief. "Bo... blind?"

"Oh, God no!" cried Daisy hugging Uncle Jesse tightly.

"He knows," murmured Luke. "I was with'm when he woke up…"

Tears traced down Luke's cheeks as he recalled the look of terror in Bo's sightless eyes and the unmistakable sound of fear in his scream.

Jesse took a deep breath. "Well, now. We best pull ourselves together. Luke, we're gonna go see Bo for a bit. You get some rest, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir."

Jesse bent over his nephew and wiped the boy's tears with a hand that, aside from all of the callouses, never lost its gentle touch. "It'll be alright, Luke."

Luke drew a quivering breath. "Yes, sir."

Daisy kissed her cousin's wet cheek before following Jesse out of the room.

_If y'all are makin' tracks for the fridge, ya just might wanna grab a box of Kleenex while yer up…_


	14. Reality

_**Okay all. Sorry so long between chapters… so much to write, yet so little time. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers… it is so encouraging to hear your thoughts and ideas! As always, please, please R and R! -Jordyn **_

Jesse and Daisy made their way to the ICU, stopping first at the nurse's station to ask about Bo's condition.

"Well, he has a severe concussion to the frontal lobe of his brain. We put him on another antibiotic for the infection and he seems to be responding well to that. We're keeping an eye on him though to make sure he keeps breathing on his own and that any swelling is kept to a minimum. Truthfully, I'd feel a whole lot better if he wasn't still unconscious," informed the nurse as she led them to Bo's room and opened the door "You can both go in, but please… only ten minutes."

"Thank-ya," murmured Jesse as he and Daisy entered the room. The nurse shut the door behind them.

"Bo," murmured Jesse upon seeing his nephew for the first time. Daisy burst into tears, leaning on Jesse for support.

Jesse slowly made his way to the chair next to Bo's bedside. He gently cupped Bo's limp hand in both of his own, and swallowed hard.

"Oh, Bo," whispered Daisy, softly stroking his hair. "Cousin, ya gotta get better!"

"Bo…Bo… it's your Uncle Jesse, Bo…. and Daisy too… you're gonna be alright, ya hear me? Everythin's gonna be okay."

There was no response.

"Uncle Jesse, I…I can't stand to see him like this. I… can I please…?" began Daisy.

Jesse nodded. "I'll be out in a bit, Daisy."

Daisy leaned over and gently kissed Bo's cheek. Stifling a sob, she hurried out of the room.

_Uh-oh… looks like what Luke thought earlier 'bout the gals turnin' away from Bo is happenin' already…_

Jesse sighed as he stared at his nephew piecing together what Luke had told him with the evidence seen on Bo's battered body. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he thought of how the sight had been taken from his youngest charge. Bo had always been the one to bounce back from sickness or tragedy the quickest, but now it would be a different story. He gently squeezed his nephew's hand.

"Ya know, Bo… I always told ya that the good Lord had a reason for everythin'. But for the life of me, I sure can't figure out this one." He stood up and bent over his nephew, kissing his forehead. "I'll be back later," he added, walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

"How is Bo?" asked Luke the next morning, after greeting his Uncle with a hug and Daisy with a kiss.

"He's 'bout the same, Luke," began Jesse. He saw his nephew's look of worry and added, "That may not be a bad thing ya know… he's not much worse."

"No…" replied Luke, though he knew his uncle was protecting him. He could see the fear in Jesse's eyes whenever he mentioned Bo and Daisy, who never had mastered the art of hiding her emotions, always happened to get a "speck in her eye" whenever Bo was brought up. The nurses would tell him nothing, of course, and Luke promised himself that, come Hell or high-water, he'd know for himself before the day was through.

"Got some good news for ya. Doc says ya can go home today," smiled Jesse, artfully changing the subject.

"I'm ready t' get outta here."

"Well, we can start makin' tracks for home in a couple days."

"You can't be serious," began Luke, shooting his uncle a look of disbelief. "What about Bo? You're just gonna leave Bo up here in the middle of nowhere?"

A tear traced down Jesse's cheek. "I hate to do it, Luke. We just can't afford what it would cost to stay here until Bo can come home…"

The wheels began spinning in Luke's head. _Until Bo can come home. _"How long are they thinking it will be?"

Jesse shifted uneasily in his chair. Daisy refused to meet Luke's penetrating stare, and walked to the window, staring out at nothing in particular.

"It might well be a while. He-uh… well, he's got some swelling that's causin' pressure on his brain. They got something or other monitoring the amount of fluid in his brain. If it gets too high, they are gonna have to do surgery to drain it out."

Luke gulped. "All the more reason I need t' stay here with'm."

Daisy turned from the window, tears streakin' her face. "Don't ya think it hurts us too? Do you think you're the only one who wants t' stay with'm?"

"Daisy," said Jesse gently.

Luke frowned, noting how worn out with worry and sleeplessness Daisy was. "I'm sorry, Daisy, I didn't mean that."

"No, I'm sorry, Luke, I just… I'm just so worried," fumbled Daisy, reaching over and burying her tear-stained face on Luke's shoulder.

Luke caressed her hair and lovingly kissed her cheek. "I know, sweet thing. I know."

"Well, we don't need t' figure all that out now. Doc said he'd be stoppin' by to…"

Just at that moment, Luke's doctor stepped into the room. "You are free to go young man," he said, after examining Luke one last time. "You need to get lots of rest, and follow up with your doctor back home to make sure that ankle is healing right. Considering the condition it was in when you first came, it's a miracle it wasn't worse than it was."

"Thank-ya, doc."

"Take care now."

They watched as the doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Let's get outta here. This room is startin' t' give me the creeps," said Luke as he carefully swung his bad leg over the side of the bed.

"Where's the fire, Luke? Ain't never known you to be afraid of hospitals before. You sure have been in enough of 'em!" began Daisy, bringing Luke's crutches to him.

Luke glanced at the clock. "Uncle Jesse, would ya help me with my clothes, please? Turn around there, Daisy."

Daisy laughed. "Honey, you forgettin' who washes your clothes? Ain't like I ain't never seen your boxers before!"

"Daisy!" barked Uncle Jesse.

"Just kiddin, I'm gone," said Daisy, walking out the door.

"Slow down, Luke…"

"There ain't time, Uncle Jesse," answered Luke looking at the clock again. "We gotta hurry."

_Luke sure seems to be in an all-fired hurry to get somewhere… or see someone… ya reckon we know who that is? Stick around… and if I were you, I wouldn't get rid o' my tissue box just yet._


	15. What Matters Most

**_Thank-you to all my wonderful, faithful reviewers. I updated quickly just for you! I am hoping to break the 200 review mark this time... please, please help me by R and R- ing!- Jordyn_**

"Ya know somethin' told me we'd be goin' up and not down," said Jesse as he watched Luke press the number five on the elevator number pad.

"I wanna see him, Jesse. I need to."

Jesse nodded. The two were never separated for long, so he reasoned that this time wouldn't be much different, no matter what the circumstances.

"There's his doctor," said Jesse as they stepped into the ICU. "Sir?"

"Mr. Duke… I'm glad you're here."

"Is-uh somethin' wrong?" asked Jesse quietly. Luke stopped in his tracks and Daisy, grabbed her cousin's hand for support.

"I'm afraid the swelling is growing worse. He is heavily sedated right now so that his blood pressure can stabilize. Once that is set, we'll insert an intraventricular catheter to allow drainage of the fluid."

"A what?"

"An intraventricular catheter… it's a small tube inserted into his brain."

"Doc, you tellin' me you gotta drill a hole into my cousin's head? You gotta be outta your mind," began Luke, looking incredulously at the doctor.

"I assure you it's quite a routine operation and is very effective. Of course, as with any operation, there are some risks…"

"Such as?" asked Jesse softly.

"Well, the biggest risk is infection and potential bleeding, both of which can lead to all kinds of trouble."

"My God," muttered Luke, hugging Daisy close to him.

"And if we don't risk it?" asked Jesse, staring into the direction of Bo's room.

"Mr. Duke, at this point, there is no option. Any more build-up of pressure will cause permanent brain damage, and that is in addition to what already might be there."

"Oh, Luke!" cried Daisy, burying her head on her cousin's shoulder.

"How long will that have to stay in his head?" asked Luke, his voice breaking.

"Usually up to two weeks."

Jesse let out a sigh. "Do what ya have t' do, Doc." He then turned to his niece and nephew. "That settles it. We're stayin' if'n we have t' camp outside all night, every night. Ain't no way I'm leavin' him."

Daisy smiled a sad smile and Luke clasped Jesse's shoulder appreciatively.

The doctor nodded. "If he stabilizes we will try and have it in within the next few hours."

"Can we see him?" asked Luke, scowling as he glanced at the clock above the nurse's station. 11:04. Visiting hours had just ended.

_Ya know, with the luck that boy's been havin', ya gotta wonder if he took a baseball bat into a house o' mirrors when he was a youngin'._

"Well, just one of you… and keep it short. He needs his rest."

"Yes, sir. Thank-ya," answered Luke, wasting no time in making his way down the hallway.

"Uncle Jesse, what if…" began Daisy, burying her face on her Uncle's strong shoulder.

"I know, girl, I know. We'll jest have t' wait an' trust that the good Lord knows what he's doin'."

* * *

Luke knew the room number by heart. 507. He turned the handle and paused, preparing himself the best he could for what he would find. He took a deep breath, let it out, and limped inside.

He saw his cousin, lying deathly still in the bed and his heart wrenched inside of him.

_Ya know, Luke served in 'Nam as a Marine for four years and seen a lot of things… but I bet nothin' came close to this._

"Bo," whispered Luke, hobbling over to the well-worn chair beside his bed. He collapsed into it and gently lifted Bo's pale hand, being careful not to dislodge the IV running into it. "Bo, what's he done to ya?"

Gulping back tears, he softly pushed Bo's honey blond hair out of his eyes. "Ya need a haircut, kiddo."

Luke sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at his cousin. Despite what Uncle Jesse and Daisy had told him, he was not prepared… not for this.

Bo looked awful. His hands were clammy and it seemed as if he were growing paler by the minute. There was an oxygen tube in his nose and IV's in each hand. His temple had been stitched, as well as the side of his head. The swelling in his eye had gone down, but it was now bruised black and blue, as if he had been punched. Luke shook with anger at the thought of it.

He gently caressed Bo's head and caught his breath as he felt, underneath his long blond locks, a section of hair cut much shorter than the others. Luke scowled, clenching Bo's hair tightly and wiping his eyes before bringing his hand gently on top of his cousin's.

He scooted the chair nearer to his cousin, and buried his face on Bo's bed, releasing all of the emotion he had bottled up inside of him.

_Ya know, I was beginnin' t' wonder when that boy'd let it out…_

"You gotta be ok, Bo! You gotta!" Tears raced down his cheeks faster than the General on Sunday mornin' when the boys are late for church.

"Bo… I… I'm so scared… I used to think losin' my parents was the worst thing that ever could happen t' me. It ain't so. Worst thing would be if I lost you, brother. That'd be the worst thing… ya gotta get better, Bo. ya gotta!" Luke could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. He took a few shaky breaths and continued, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were falling from his cheeks onto Bo's hand.

"Bo, I'm so sorry. I let'm do this to ya, Bo. If I would've been more careful… I'm so sorry."

He was answered with the steady beep-beep-beep of the heart monitor.

Luke bent over and kissed Bo's forehead. "We ain't leavin' ya, Bo. I'm gonna be right down the hall. I ain't leavin'." He lightly squeezed his cousin's hand before exiting the room.

* * *

Luke made his way down the hall and into the small waiting room nearby. Upon seeing her cousin's grief-stricken face, Daisy ran to him, embracing him in a hug. Luke, more distraught than he realized, was biting his lip to keep from crying in front of Daisy.

"Well, now, why don't we go get somethin' t'eat. Then we can come back up an' make sure that everythin' goes well."

Luke nodded, although at this point he really didn't care if he ever ate again. All he could think about was Bo, the dripping IV's, and that it was ironic that Bo, who hated needles above anything else in the world, was sure getting his share of them today. . "It's a good thing he can't see himself," thought Luke. "He'd be scared to death."

_Scared to death... I sure hope that ain't a foreshadowin' of what's t' come… don't y'all?_


	16. The Waiting Game

"I'm tellin' ya, it ain't there. I looked all over…"

"What are ya sayin' to me, Pete?" asked the dark haired man, without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Just what I said, Mr. Jackson. It's gone. Either it never was there or …"

"Or someone else has it…."

"Yes, sir," said Pete, nervously tousling his brown hair.

"Pete, you are as stupid as the day is long! It was there all right… I put the money in that car myself. No, Pete… those two boys… they're the ones with our loot."

"But Mr. Jackson, Marty said he'd take care of 'em when we busted him out…"

"Well, your buddy Marty seems to have dropped the ball!" shouted Mr. Jackson, throwing the newspaper at Pete. "First page… read all about it! Bo and Luke Duke from Hazzard County, Georgia!"

"Mr. Jackson, if they have the money, why would they still be here."

"Don't you read anything but cereal boxes? It's all in there. They were both hurt. Apparently Skorniski left the older boy on the side of the road and took the blond one with him…. not surprising, given the way Marty is… still, they were both hospitalized. The blond is in a coma…"

"But if he's in a coma…"

"It couldn't be easier… you still got that doctor's uniform you used to break out Skorniski?"

"Yeah…"

"Time to go to work, Doctor."

"How is my nephew?" asked Jesse as the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Well, the catheter is inserted. Everything seems to have gone rather well. Now we wait…"

"Wait?"

"As I said, the biggest risks are infection or bleeding… either of which may take days or weeks to discover."

"Weeks," whispered Jesse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Duke. I wish I had better news for you."

"Yeah," murmured Jesse, "So do I."

The doctor nodded and turned down the hallway.

"Well, I reckon it's time to decide what we're doin' as far as sleepin' arrangements." said Jesse to Luke and Daisy. "We have enough t' cover another week at the motel. After that, well…"

"They can't very well kick us outta a waitin' room, can they?" asked Luke.

"Well, no, but you ain't in no shape t'…"

"I'll be fine, Jesse," promised Luke.

"Alright with you, Daisy?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse."

"Well, then…. I guess we're home…" answered Jesse, plopping himself down on a nearby chair.

Days turned into weeks as the Duke family faithfully kept vigil for Bo in the waiting room. Bo remained unconscious and, although the catheter had served its purpose and reduced the swelling, the family's fears were realized with one word: infection.

"We're doing everything we can, Mr. Duke. He's not responding to the medications. We just need to wait and watch… if the swelling returns…."

"You'll have t' do it all again," finished Luke in a low voice.

The doctor nodded. "In the meantime, you can't stay here. You need your rest, too."

Jesse's face turned as red as his hat. "Doc, how d'ya expect me t' rest when my nephew is in there fightin' for his life?"

Daisy wrapped her arms around Luke and hid her face against his strong shoulder. She had been denying the truth about how bad Bo was… but now Uncle Jesse said the words…and he never lied.

"We ain't leavin' so you can just mosey on back there and…" began Luke, visibly angry.

"Mr. Duke. Let me explain… I've got a friend who is the owner of the hotel just down the street. I explained your situation and he's agreed to put you all up, meals included, for as long as you need it."

Daisy turned around in disbelief. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"That's right kind of ya," began Jesse. "But we ain't needin' no charity."

"Uncle Jesse, what are you sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' thank ya, but no."

"Mr. Duke, please don't think of it as charity. Think of it as Northern hospitality."

Jesse sighed. Daisy came up to him and with tears in her eyes, said, "You know what Bo would say."

Jesse nodded slowly. "He'd ask if the hotel had maid service and if she was single."

Daisy couldn't help laughing out loud. Luke smiled a sad smile, wondering if he'd ever hear his cousin flirt with a pretty girl again.

"Alright," decided Jesse. He put his hand out to the doctor. "We thank ya."

"My pleasure." He scribbled an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Jesse. "Everything is all set. They're expecting you. I'll call if there are any changes."

"Thank-you, doctor," said Daisy sweetly as the Duke family made their way to the elevator.

The sixth week came and went uneventfully. Luke's ankle had healed better than expected and his cast was removed. He could walk now, but the doctors had warned him not to do any strenuous activity for a while and Jesse threatened to tan his hide if he caught him running.

The family was in the hotel room, preparing for the daily visit with Bo, when the phone rang.

Jesse picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mr. Duke, this is Dr. Jamison from West Shore Medical Center."

"Yes, sir?"

"Mr. Duke, it's your nephew…"

"What's wrong with Bo?"

Luke and Daisy stood still, watching Jesse's face for answers.

"Mr. Duke, you need to come as soon as you can…"

"What's wrong with him!" demanded Jesse.

Daisy clutched Luke's hand in fear as tears rolled down her cheeks. Luke's jaw clenched. It couldn't happen…. not to Bo… not to Bo….

"Mr. Duke, just come up and I will explain then."

"We're on our way." He hung up the phone and sat shakily on the bed, composing himself.

"Uncle Jesse, what's wrong!" screamed Daisy.

"We got to go to him, child."

Luke was already in his jacket. Grabbing Daisy's bag and the keys to Enos's car, he rushed his family out the door. Something told him they needed to hurry.

_Ya know, this is one time I bet Jesse won't mind if he speeds…_


	17. Gone

**Okay, here is the next chapter… as always thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers. I am just awed by the number of reviews I have had on this story. It is so encouraging! Thank-you all! As always, please read and review. -Jordyn**

"What's goin' on with my nephew?" demanded Jesse as the family hurriedly approached the nurses' station.

The pretty blond nurse flushed miserably. "Mr. Duke, I'm not the one who can… you see I…"

"I want t' know what's goin' on… what's the matter with Bo?"

The nurse swallowed and looked at the anxious family. "He's gone, Mr. Duke. We don't know where he is."

"He was in a coma! How the heck do ya lose somebody, much less someone who can't go anywhere?" exclaimed Luke, banging his fist on the desk in anger. Jesse put his hand on the boy's shaking shoulders to calm him.

"I'm sure I don't know, Mr. Duke. No one except for you, me and the doctors have been in that room. I checked him myself a little over two hours ago and he was there. We have security looking high and low for him right now."

"Miss, you better hope they find him," began Daisy, her voice rising slightly in anger.

"Doctor!" yelled Jesse as he saw Dr. Jamison exiting Bo's room.

"Mr. Duke, let me assure you that…"

"What's going on here?"

Doctor Jamison frowned and motioned for the Dukes to follow him into Bo's room.

"This is how we found everything, Mr. Duke. As you can see, aside from the IV tubes left lying on it, the bed doesn't even look like it's been used."

"What's that mean?" asked Jesse, staring worriedly at the empty bed.

"Well, Mr. Duke, it means one of two things: either Bo woke up, pulled out his IV's and is wandering around somewhere unnoticed by anyone…"

"What are the chances of that?" asked Daisy, her eyes filled with tears.

"Not much. Given the comatose state he was in and the extent of his injuries, not to mention that someone would have seen him had he been wandering the halls… no, I don't think that's the case. I believe that Bo…"

"Excuse me, Doctor, I have a phone call for Mr. Duke," interrupted a nurse. Jesse moved towards her.

"No, sir. It's for your nephew."

"Who on earth would call me here? Now?" asked an aggravated Luke.

"I don't know, sir, but he said it was urgent." Luke grimaced and followed her to the phone.

* * *

"Luke Duke?"

"Yeah."

"You listen and you listen good. If you wanna see your cousin again, you'll do what I say…"

Luke's heart skipped a beat. Bo wasn't lost. He was kidnapped!

"Where is he? What have you done with'm?"

"He's fine… for now. Now you listen. I want my money, Duke. You give it to me, you can have your cousin back."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"Don't play dumb with me, plowboy. I put that money in that clunker car myself. Now, I want fifty thousand dollars in my hands by tomorrow night or your cousin's gone for good. Meet me on the big dock at Midnight with the money. You come alone."

"Don't you hurt him… don't you hurt a hair on his head or I'll…"

"Midnight."

click>

Luke slammed the receiver down and buried his head in his hands. It all made sense. _Someone had hidden money in the General Lee. We're here 'cause they wanted the General an' we were in the way._ Luke shook his head. He had no idea where that money was now. He certainly had never seen any if it ever was there. But that didn't matter now. Somehow, he had to find fifty thousand dollars. And he only had fifteen hours to do it.

_I sure hope Luke thinks of a plan to get him and Bo outta this._

* * *

"And that's where we're at," continued Luke as he informed Jesse, Daisy, Dr. Jamison and the head of hospital security of the phone call.

"I don't understand how he could have gotten past us… we certainly would have noticed if someone was being taken out of here," began the frustrated security guard.

"Not necessarily. Didn't the nurse say that no one had been in here except for some doctors and us? No one would have given another thought to a doctor wheeling someone out of the room. He probably dressed up like a staff member and wheeled Bo out, easy as pie."

_Ya know Luke always was the smart one. _

"What's important now is that somehow, I have to show up there with $50,000 which we don't have."

"We could borrow 'gainst the farm…" began Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse, we already owe against it. 'Sides, it ain't worth that much."

"Yer right there…" muttered Jesse sadly.

"What'll we do?" asked Daisy, tears streaming down her face. "No one we know has that kinda money just lyin' around."

"No, Daisy, there is one person, who does… an' I ain't too proud to ask if it'll bring Bo back to us safe an' sound," answered Luke.

"Well, ya better call now. We're wastin' time talkin' bout it. 'Sides if he won't do it, we'll have t' think of something else… an' quick," returned Daisy.

Luke nodded, and walked to the courtesy phone. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the receiver and dialed the number to the Boar's Nest.

* * *

"J.D. Hogg here," answered Boss gruffly. In the background, Luke could faintly hear Roscoe piping in, "Say hello from Roscoe."

"Boss, this here's Luke Duke."

"Well, well, well and well! Luke Duke! How are things so far away from Hazzard?"

"Not so good Boss. I need a favor."

"A favor, huh? What kind of a favor?" asked Boss between bites of his liver and anchovy pizza.

"A big favor," answered Luke. He went on and explained what had happened ending with Bo's kidnapping.

Boss was unusually quiet.

"You still there, Boss?" asked Luke.

"Let me get this straight. You say they want the money or Bo dies?"

"Yes, sir."

"$50,000?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's robbery! It was only half…"

_Uh-oh._

"What?" asked Luke suspiciously.

"I mean to say, that ain't half what Bo's life is worth," replied Boss sweetly.

"No, it's not," answered a skeptical Luke. "Listen, Boss. I really need to know if you can…"

"I can."

"Great!"

"On one condition…"

_Ya knew there had t' be one of those… it is Boss he's talking with…_

"When you and Bo get back to Hazzard, ya each come have a beer… on the house."

_Well, I sure wasn't expectin' that…_

Luke stood speechless. Boss giving away beer and money? Something was definitely wrong here. Being more concerned with Bo, though, he didn't ask questions; he just got the information of where the money would be wired to, thanked Boss and went to tell Jesse and Daisy the good news.

_Ya know Boss givin' away money and beer is just plain unnerving… it sends quivers t' ma liver. There's a fly in the buttermilk somewhere, so y'all stay tuned now, ya hear?_


	18. Race Against Time

_**Okay everyone, just a short little chapter here, but stick around. In the next one, Luke and Bo will be... yeah, right… you didn't really think I'd tell you, did ya? Stay tuned and as always please RandR… Jordyn**_

"So what's your plan, Luke?" asked Jesse as Luke returned to the hotel room two hours later with the money Boss Hogg wired to him.

"You can't go alone…" began Daisy, clearly worried about her cousin.

"No, Daisy, I have t' go alone. Bo could die if I don't."

"But…"

"I'll be careful. The hospital agreed t' have an ambulance nearby an' gave me this walkie-talkie. That way I can let them know when it's safe to come get Bo… and that way he can get medical attention right away."

"That's a good idea," agreed Jesse, "but I still don't like the idea of you goin' alone."

Luke grimaced. "I don't like it either, Uncle Jesse, but they made it clear that I am not callin' the shots. And Bo's life is a risk I ain't willin' to take… no matter what."

Jesse nodded. Tears smarted in his eyes. "You'll be careful?"

"I'll be careful," promised Luke. "Well, I got a big night ahead o' me, y'all, so I'm gonna catch some sleep." He smiled a small, sad smile before making his way into the bedroom.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm so worried!" confessed Daisy, hugging her uncle tightly.

"Now, don't ya fret, Daisy. Ya know Luke can take care o' himself."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Luke lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Truth be told he was scared. Not for himself, but for Bo. He wasn't in any condition to be lugged all over creation. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, causing his stomach to churn: what if Bo woke up, alone and in unseen danger? It was enough to make Luke sick. A lone tear escaped from his eyes. He wiped it away and tried to sleep.

_Don't that just break your heart?_

* * *

It had been a quiet day for the Duke family. No one felt like talking or eating so they just sat, each absorbed in their own thoughts. It was approaching ten o'clock that night when the phone rang shrilly, causing everyone's heart to jump. Daisy quickly rose to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daisy."

"Hey, Enos! How you doin'?"

"I'm okay, Daisy. How's things up that way?"

"Not so good, sugah…"

"Yeah, I heard 'bout Bo bein' kidnapped an' all. If there's anythin' I can do now…"

"No, honey, there's nothin' any of us can do… 'cept pray."

"Is Luke around, Daisy?"

"Yeah, he's right here… an' Enos?"

"Yeah, Daisy?"

"Thanks for everythin'.

"Shucks, anythin' for you, Daisy…"

She could almost see him blushing and smiling his sweet smile. Daisy grinned in spite of herself, and handed the phone to Luke before retreating to her bedroom.

"Hi, Enos!"

"Hey, Luke. I just wanted t' tell ya t' be careful tonight…"

"Thanks, Enos."

"Luke, I'm serious now… I know you've gone after bad guys before, but… well, I don't know… I just got me a feelin' that tonight… well, just be careful, okay buddy?"

"I will, Enos. I got the same talk from Uncle Jesse earlier… an' Daisy too."

"Don't try t' be a hero tonight, Luke. Get Bo an' get out."

"I plan on it."

"Alright, you take it easy now, Luke."

"You too. Keep it 'tween the ditches."

"Will do. Bye now!"

"Bye!"

Luke hung the phone up in its cradle and sighed, leaning against the wall, hiding his head on his arms. Jesse came up behind him and, putting a hand on each of the boy's shoulders, asked, "Somethin' botherin' ya, Luke?"

Luke turned and faced his uncle so that Jesse could clearly see the worry lines that formed on his nephew's forehead and the bags under his eyes.

"That's the third person t' tell me t' be careful…"

"We're jus' concerned for ya Luke… we don't want nothin' t' happen to either o' ya."

"I know that, but…well… Jesse, do ya believe in fate?"

"What do ya mean by fate?"

"Like maybe y'all tellin' me the same thing… maybe it's a warnin' of what's really gonna happen…"

"Son, I don't know nothin' 'bout fate, but I know a lot about faith. I know that you're brave an' you're smart as a whip. 'Tween that, and the good Lord watchin' after ya, I ain't worried… well, not much," added Jesse.

"I wish I could believe that, Jesse."

"Luke, ya was always the most logical of all you youngin's… ya always have a plan, an' ya always think on yer feet. That's good when yer doin' some figurin' or when yer bein' chased by Roscoe an' need a quick getaway, but it's not so great when ya need t' understan' somethin' like God Almighty. Ya have t' trust in Him and his plan, 'stead of yer own."

Luke flushed, nodding.

"Things'll be alright. Just give'm the money, get Bo an' get out o' there…"

"That's what Enos said. Said don't try t' be a hero."

"He's right. This ain't Hazzard, Luke. Yer in their neck o' the woods now. Ya keep that in mind an' you'll do fine. I gotta admit, though… ain't like you t' be so worried…"

"I'm scared Jesse. Scared I'll be too late. I've been thinkin' bout Bo a lot. He wasn't on those IV's for nothin'. He's gonna be really dehydrated an' his infection… well, he needs t' be on that antibiotic."

"Yer right, there. I was thinkin' that, too."

"Uncle Jesse, I got me a feelin' that this is gonna be a race against time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," answered Jesse slowly.

"Jesse, what if I don't…" Luke gulped unable to finish his sentence.

"You will, son. You will."

_Ya know, I ain't never seen Luke this worked up. One thing's for sure… I sure am anxious t' see how all this plays out. Y'all stay tuned…_


	19. Exchange

_**Okay…Okay… I tried to update sooner and make it longer too. Now please read and review. Thanks!**_

"Tie him up," stated the large man as they carried Bo into the small, sparsely furnished motel room.

"But Mr. Jackson, he can't go anywhere. Why…"

"Because I said so, Pete."

"Yes, sir." Pete, the larger and heavier of the two bent down and carefully tied Bo's wrists and feet. "He's lookin' pale, Mr. Jackson. He's real cold, too."

"Well, give him a blanket. Can't have him die on us… least not 'til we're done with him."

Pete covered Bo with a warm blanket. As he turned around, Bo let out a soft moan. Pete turned around and watched as Bo's eyes fluttered open. "Luke? Luke?"

"Shut him up," ordered Mr. Jackson.

"But, sir, he's…"

"You heard me."

Pete nodded. "I'm sorry, fella," he said to Bo as he punched him in the stomach. Bo moaned in pain and was answered with a right cross to his head, causing blood to pour from his nose and knocking him unconscious once more.

Pete stared at the blood on his hand. "I ain't doing that anymore, Boss," he said shakily.

"You won't have to. After this we'll be free and clear."

* * *

Luke sullenly turned the wheel of Enos' car down the main street of Manistee. He glanced quickly at the tan envelope next to him full of money. _Thank God Boss came through for us_, he thought. Luke suspected that Boss either wanted something or was feeling guilty about something and trying to compensate. Right now though, the reason Boss gave the money didn't matter. In fact, the only thing that mattered was Bo.

Luke pulled into a parking spot not far from the beach. Putting the envelope in his pocket and grabbing the walkie talkie, he got out of the car and shut the door.

It was show time.

"Sure is a beautiful night," said Luke to himself as he looked at the stars above and the waters of Lake Michigan shimmering from the moonlight shining down. It was the type of night that, had they been back home in Georgia, Bo and Luke would be stretched out on the hood of the General Lee, staring at the stars and talking or maybe sitting on the front porch, guitars in hand, and picking and singing until the wee hours of the morning. "Only difference is the cold," added Luke aloud with a shudder as he saw his own breath. He buttoned up his coat and hoped to God that these fellas had sense enough to keep Bo warm. Somehow he doubted it and thought, with satisfaction, how fortunate it would be that the ambulance would be standing by.

Luke could see the large dock stretched out over the water. An old lighthouse stood sedately at the end of it, a symbol of hope and safety. Luke sighed. He couldn't see whether or not there was anyone on the dock, and he felt a twinge of fear in his stomach. What if Bo was worse? What if Luke was too late altogether?

He felt the anger rise within him as he made his way down the wooden dock. _Bo had better be alright, _thought Luke, _or there'll be hell t' pay._

Waves were crashing against the rocks alongside the dock as the wind picked up speed. Luke felt himself being sprayed with mists of water. It reminded Luke of the last time he and Bo had washed the General Lee…

* * *

It was an unusually warm day, and it seemed like the heat had been getting to everyone. Bo and Luke had gotten into a fight and, even though no punches were thrown, threatening glares and harsh words were exchanged whenever they saw each other. Daisy had declared she wouldn't stay in the house with them any longer and left for work early. Jesse was mighty disgusted and ordered both of them outside.

"Ya both need t' get the stink blown off o' ya," began Jesse.

"I ain't goin' anywhere with him!" stated an agitated Bo.

"Like I wanna be seen with a sore loser like you," sneered Luke.

"I saw her first, Luke. I told ya…"

"Stop! Both o' ya! Or I'll have me a couple o' hides to tan!"

"But Uncle Jesse, he told…"

"Bo, ya need yer hearin' checked , boy?"

"No, sir."

"I said 'stop' and I mean it."

"Yes, sir."

Luke laughed and Jesse's finger went to his face. "Don't think I ain't talkin' to ya either young man…"

Luke stopped laughing and faced his uncle silently.

"Now you two are gonna wash the General Lee together. And you are gonna keep quiet. If I hear one peep outta either o' ya… well, ya better hope I don't."

"Yes, sir," replied the boys simultaneously.

Jesse nodded and walked to the living room. When he was out of the boys' sight, he peeked out of the window with a large, expectant grin on his face.

_Now I wonder what he's waitin' for…_

Bo and Luke had walked outside in tense silence. Luke grabbed a bucket and filled it with soap and rags while Bo turned on the hose and began spraying off the General.

Five minutes later, the boys were both absorbed in the task before them: Luke washing and Bo rinsing.

"Will ya stop sprayin' me with that thing, Bo?"

"I ain't doin' it on purpose, Luke."

"Yeah, you are."

Bo grinned mischieviously. "No, cousin. If it was on purpose I'd be sure an' get ya good. Like this!"

He sprayed Luke full-force with the nozzle. The sight of his cousin, soaked to the skin and the look of surprise on his face when the water hit him was too much for Bo. He couldn't stop laughing.

Luke shook water from his drenched hair and his blue eyes twinkled at his cousin. "Shouldn'a done that Bo."

Bo didn't hear Luke come up behind him, lugging the pail full of dirty water. But he sure heard Luke laugh as he dumped the pail on top of Bo's head.

Bo jolted up angrily, but after seeing Luke laughing and realizing that he had it coming, he just laughed alongside with him.

"Well, cousin… we're wet anyways… you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Hazzard Pond here we come," agreed Luke and the two hopped into the dripping General and drove off, to spend the rest of the afternoon skinny-dipping.

Jesse watched the General leave and grinned

* * *

Lukeapproached the end of the dock when, out from the shadow of the lighthouse stepped two masked men. One held a gun drawn on him. The other dragged Bo's lifeless body into Luke's sight.

"Bo! My God what…" Luke instinctively ran forward, only to hear the cock of a pistol and the words, "Get one step closer and ya both die."

Luke gulped, staring down at his baby cousin. A stream of blood trickled down the side of his face.

"Why's he bleeding?" asked Luke, attempting to control the rage that burned within him.

"Your cousin sure picks a bad time to wake up."

"What!" Luke was so furious he was visibly shaking.

"You must be Luke? He asked for you," smirked Mr. Jackson.

"You... you…"

"Well, now that we have exchanged formalities, perhaps you'd like your cousin back? Set the money down and back up ten steps."

Luke did as told, keeping an eye on Bo.

"You know," began Mr. Jackson thoughtfully. "It may be that your cousin is able to see now. Oh my… well that isn't good. Ya see," he continued in answer to Luke's wry stare, "if he saw us, he could identify us. I'm sure you understand that we don't wish to be known." He motioned for Pete to lift up Bo, which he did.

"Say goodbye to your cousin, Mr. Duke."

"Please, sir, don't…" pleaded Pete.

_Now hold onto yer hats… this is gonna move quick…_

Mr. Jackson pulled a second pistol from his pocket and cocked it. "Do it or die."

Pete sighed, but obediently threw Bo into the icy-cold water.

"No!" screamed Luke, racing towards them. Jackson fired his pistol, but missed Luke narrowly. "We got our money. Let's go!" he shouted as they raced to their getaway car.

Luke dove into the water, the cold piercing through him and his fear of swimming underwater coming to surface. He pushed against the current, searching desperately for his cousin, but there was no sign of him. Luke came up for air, and, wishing that he was the swimmer Bo was, dove down again, deeper this time, searching frantically for his cousin. He was beginning to fear that Bo had already gone to the bottom when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, near the dock.

There was Bo, ensnared in a torn crab net hanging from the dock.

_Things sho' aren't lookin' good for our boys. Stick around…_


	20. A Close Call

_**Okay y'all, this chapter gave me a lot of grief. Sometimes the chapters write themselves and sometimes… well, they don't. At any rate, enough of my gripin'. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am updating as soon as possible, but I will tell ya now that the next chapter will be at least a week away. I am off to Texas- where it's warm! Yee-haw! Until next time, please please R and R. Thank you much!**_

_**--Jordyn**_

Luke's lungs burned like fire as he struggled to hold his breath just a few seconds longer. He quickly found his way to Bo and reached for his pocketknife, thankful that Daisy had brought it with her from Hazzard and returned it days before. He cut through the lines that held his cousin captive, as well as freeing his wrists and legs from the course ropes that had bound him. Then, wrapping an arm around Bo, he headed for the surface.

Luke's teeth chattered as he guided the lifeless form to the shore as quickly as he could. The cold was starting to get to him. The water was near-freezing, but it felt warm to Luke compared with the chilling wind biting at him from above. His back stung when he breathed in and he was physically and mentally exhausted, but he would not rest until he knew that Bo was safe and sound.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was less than three minutes, he managed to drag Bo out of the lake. He pulled him ashore and put an ear to his chest.

Nothing.

"C'mon, Bo. Don't do this… fight!" ordered Luke as he tilted Bo's head back and began CPR. The sirens from the ambulance sounded nearby and he vaguely heard yelling and a scurry of footsteps across the moonlit sand. "C'mon, Bo!" screamed Luke as he pushed on his cousin's chest vigorously. "Breathe, Bo! Breathe!"

"We'll take him from here, son," came a voice behind him, causing Luke to jump inside of his skin. Two EMT's carefully placed Bo on a stretcher and raced him to the waiting ambulance.

Luke started to follow but fell to the ground instead, overcome with exhaustion and fear.

* * *

"My nephews…Bo and Luke Duke… they were just brought in… how are they?" demanded Jesse of the lady at the information desk.

"Bo was taken back to his room on the fifth floor. He's in serious condition. I have nothing in my computer about Luke. He could be in the process of admittance…"

"We'll find 'em. Thank ya."

"Sir… visitin' hours are…."

Jesse's response was to run to the elevator and push the number five.

* * *

"Doc, what's the matter with my boys?" as he rushed to Bo's room, only to be stopped by Bo's doctor.

"Mr. Duke… Miss Duke…. Please, sit down."

_Uh-oh. Here we go again._

"What's goin' on, doc?"

"Well, sir, they've both been admitted."

"Luke too?"

"Yes, sir. We want to observe Luke overnight."

"How come?"

"Well, he's very dehydrated and physically exhausted. And after that cold swim…."

"Swim?"

"Yes, sir. Bo was thrown into Lake Michigan, bound and unconscious."

Daisy's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Is he… is uh…?"

The doctor shook his head. "Luke got to him just in time. However, it still remains to be seen just how much damage it caused them both."

"Can we see them?"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt either of them any."

"Thank ya."

A few minutes later, Jesse and Daisy entered Bo's room, only to find Luke there as well, asleep in the chair beside his cousin's bed, huddled in blankets and holding fast to Bo's left hand. Apparently Luke had dragged himself, IV and all, down the hall to be with Bo.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse!" cried Daisy, her eyes taking in the pale, still form of Bo on the bed, with oxygen in his nose, IV's in both wrists, and a heart monitor beeping slowly. Jesse went to the other side of the bed and, with tears smarting in his eyes, clasped Bo's hand in his own.

Upon hearing his cousin cry out, Luke stirred. He opened his eyes and, for a moment, thought he was back on the farm. Then he glanced at Bo beside him and the memories of the past few hours came rushing back.

"Luke? Oh, honey, we're so glad you're alright. The doctor told us what happened…" began Daisy, giving Luke a kiss on the cheek.

Luke's blue eyes blinked back tears as he too stared at Bo. His cousin looked worse than before.

"Luke, how ya doin' son?" asked Jesse, noting something in Luke's manner that wasn't there before.

Luke looked at Uncle Jesse for a moment, then, unable to take the kind, gentle look from his uncle, he bit his lip and stared back at Bo.

Jesse saw the unmistakable look of guilt and shame across his nephew's face. It chilled him to the bone.

Jesse moved from his spot beside Bo and crossed over to where Luke sat. He cupped Luke's chin in his calloused hands, and made Luke look straight into his eyes.

"Luke, ya can't blame yerself."

Luke's shoulders were shivering, even though he was no longer cold. "I do though, Jesse," began Luke hoarsely, rubbing his sore throat with the back of his hand. "If I'd been quicker…if I'd just…"

"Luke. You listen t' me now…weren't nothin' more ya coulda done. Ya saved his life, Luke. Doc said ya got him out just in time."

Luke frowned and turned his attention to Bo once more. He gently pushed the hair out of his cousin's eyes, revealing the newly stitched cut across his forehead.

"I didn't get him in time, Jesse. If I did, he wouldn't have that there cut and he wouldn't've nearly drowned. I let him down," fumbled Luke. "They said he woke up and asked for me… I let him down."

Daisy silently pressed Luke's hand. She knew Luke would never cry in front of her, but right now he was as close to tears as she had ever seen him.

Jesse sighed. He knew there was no sense arguin' with his nephew. He was as stubborn as a mule. He was about to advise Luke to return to his room when the doctor stepped in.

"Mr. Duke. You need to be in your own room. I'll take care of Bo."

"I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Now, Luke, ya heard the doc. Ya need yer rest too," added Jesse.

"You'll have t' drag me outta here, 'cuz I ain't movin'."

"Luke…" pleaded Daisy.

"Luke, you…"

"No, Jesse. I left'm once. It sure's heck ain't gonna happen again."

"Alright, Luke. You win. I'll let ya stay with him on one condition," offered the doctor.

"What'd that be?"

"You get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

The doctor checked Bo over once more and then retired to make some phone calls.

"Well, Luke, I guess we'd best get goin' back to the motel. We'll be here in the mornin'. Ya get some sleep, ya hear?"

He was answered by soft snoring coming from the chair beside the bed.

"C'mon Daisy. Let's let the boys get some rest. They had a big day."

_A big day? Now that, my friends, is puttin' it mildly._


	21. Sight for Sore Eyes

_**Okay, I'm back from Texas… and of course it was freezing when I went, but oh well! Here is the next chapter. Please be kind and review!**_

Luke awoke when he was seized with a coughing fit in the middle of the night. His shoulders hunched as pain coursed through his back. He quickly wiped the tears that had begun to form in his eyes and took a drink of water that was placed on the table beside him. He then turned his attention to Bo.

It sickened him to see how pale his cousin was… and how still.

He scooted his chair nearer to the bed and took Bo by the hand once more. It was cold… too cold. In fact, were it not for the steady beat of the heart monitor, Luke could have sworn that his baby cousin was gone.

"Bo…" began Luke hoarsely. "C'mon, Bo, wake up will ya?"

The room was deathly quiet.

"C'mon, Bo, ya can pull through this. Ya gotta. I need ya, cousin. Please…"

Luke could hold it in no longer. Still holding tight to Bo, he buried his faced in his hands and released all the emotions that had bottled up inside him. He about fell out of his chair when, between sobs, he felt Bo's hand tenderly squeeze his own.

"Bo? Bo, do ya hear me?" asked Luke eagerly with tears still trickling down his cheeks.

There was no response.

Luke pressed the nurse call button.

"Mr. Duke is there a problem?" asked the nurse as she entered the room a couple minutes later.

"My cousin's wakin' up… he… he squeezed my hand."

"Has he opened his eyes, or verbally responded in any way?"

"No, but…"

"Mr. Duke, I'm sorry, but it was most likely just a reflex."

"Ya don't squeeze a hand in reflex. Get the doc in here," ordered Luke.

The nurse opened her mouth in protest, but decided against arguing with the young man, and left the room.

_Ya know, that was a smart move on her part. Most folks who do try arguin' with Luke get the raw end o' the deal._

Luke was holding tight to Bo's hand and speaking softly to him when Dr. Jamison entered the room moments later.

"Mr. Duke… the nurse said you noticed a change?"

"Yes, sir… he… he squeezed my hand. I… I think he's tryin' to wake up."

"Well, let's take a look."

He slowly examined Bo, checking for any type of response.

"His vitals are certainly a good deal better than before…"

He was interrupted by Luke pointing to his hand. Bo was squeezing it tightly.

"It looks like he's trying. Keep talking to him. With any luck, he'll do more than squeeze your hand," began the doctor. "I've got a few rounds to make. I'll be back shortly."

"Thank ya," replied Luke turning his attention once more to his younger cousin. "Hey, Bo… Bo, it… it's Luke, can ya hear me cousin?"

Bo again squeezed Luke's hand, causing a wide grin to spread across Luke's face.

"That's it, Bo. C'mon, buddy…"

Bo let out a soft moan before slowly opening his eyes.

"Bo!" cried Luke excitedly.

"Luke?" whispered Bo.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. I'm right here, cousin."

Bo turned his head towards his cousin and after blinking several times, frowned and said in labored words, "You look… as bad… as I feel."

"I look as bad … Bo, ya can… ya can see me?" faltered Luke in disbelief.

Bo's head shifted in the pillow, letting his eyes focus on Luke for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Yah-hoo!" yelled Luke, bringing several nurses and Dr. Jamison quickly to the room. "He can see, Doc! He can see!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like you decided to wake up after all," began the doctor moving towards Bo.

Bo breathed some raspy breaths but made no reply.

"Tell me Bo, could you rate your pain for me on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst?"

"It's… pretty bad," replied Bo softly. Luke looked on in concern. Bo was no wimp. If he said his pain was bad, it was really bad.

"Where are you hurtin', son?"

"My head... an' chest…it's hard… t' breathe…feels like… my asthma…. came back."

"Well, now let's have a listen here," began the doctor listening to Bo's heart with an experienced ear. "Nurse, could we get him down to X-ray?"

The nurse nodded and left to schedule Bo in.

"What's wrong, Doc?" asked Luke, his voice filled with concern as he placed a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Well, I don't want to make any assumptions until I have a look in there," answered the doctor. "I think, though, that he needs some more rest for starters," he added pointing to the now sleeping young man in the bed.

"Doctor, we can get him down to X-Ray at 8:00am, first thing," said the nurse as she returned to the room, and gave Bo a pain killer through his IV.

"Alright. Meanwhile, Mr. Duke, if you're gonna stay here you best try and get some sleep yourself. We can get you a cot if ya like…"

"No thank-ya, sir. I'm just fine."

The doctor nodded and left the room, with the nurses following behind him.

Yawning, Luke grabbed one of the extra blankets at the foot of Bo's bed and wrapped himself in it before plopping into his chair. He took hold of Bo's hand once more. Bo never did like hospitals which was kind of ironic since as a kid he spent as much time in them as out of them it seemed. Luke remembered how, as a child, Bo would cry, between breaths, for Uncle Jesse or Luke to not leave him when he had to be taken for his asthma.

"Don't worry, cuz. I ain't goin' nowhere," muttered Luke gently stroking his cousin's wavy blond hair. He meant to stay awake a while longer, but the darkness of the room soon claimed him for its own and he fell asleep, still clutching Bo's hand.

_Whew! What a night! I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm jumpier than the General Lee in an off-road race… an' we all know how jumpy that is… stick around._


	22. Good News

_**Okay, okay. I know. This took a while. Believe me if you could see my life right now I guarantee you would understand. At any rate, I hope it was worth the wait... as always, please R and R. Thanks! -Jordy**_

Jesse and Daisy were met in the hallway by Luke when they stepped off the elevator that morning.

"Luke! What are you doin'… shouldn't ya be in bed?"

"They just signed my release papers… said I just need to take it easy for a while."

"Well, good…good… how's Bo?" asked Jesse.

"Go ask him yerself… he just got back from X-ray a little while ago."

"He's awake?" asked Daisy, not quite believing her ears.

"He's awake… he asked me t' go fetch him a couple things, but I'll be right back." With a twinkle in his eye, Luke smiled to himself and got in the elevator to find the gift shop.

Bo lay in bed, staring intently out the nearby window. There was so much he had not appreciated before. He had never noticed how blue a sky could be or how a cloud could look as soft as summer cotton. Bo was tired… very tired, but he couldn't close his eyes. He wanted to take everything in, little by little. Besides that, part of him was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he might not open them again.

_Ya know with all that boy's been through, I can't say as I blame'm._

He was so focused on his surroundings that he didn't notice Jesse and Daisy come in.

"Bo?"

Bo turned his head and smiled.

"Hey, y'all…"

"Oh, honey, we were so worried 'bout you," began Daisy, wiping away tears as she hugged Bo carefully.

"Daisy, ya sure are… a sight… for sore eyes…"

"What?" asked Daisy, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

Bo grinned. "Ya always did… look good… in yellow."

"Ya can see…" whispered Jesse. "Ya can see!"

Daisy shouted with joy and leaped into Luke's arms as he entered the room with a bag in his hand.

"Whoa there girl," chided Jesse. "That boy ain't up t' yer shenanigans yet."

"Why didn't ya tell us?" demanded Daisy playfully punching Luke on the arm.

"I just figured Bo'd wanna do that… here…." He tossed the sack to his cousin. "They had one issue of "Hot Rod" and one "Road and Track." Not much t' choose from."

"That's alright… jus' glad… I don't…. need ya …to read 'em t' me."

"Ya havin' trouble breathin', son?"

"Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse," managed Bo.

"That's what the x-rays were for, Uncle Jesse… t' find out why," explained Luke, a look of concern on his face. "Do ya hurt any, Bo?"

Bo hesitated. He didn't want to worry them. "Some."

Jesse nodded. "Well, where is the doc? He should be…"

A moment later, Bo's doctor entered the room, carrying with him several files.

"Good. You're all here. I have the results from Bo's x-rays…"

"And?" asked Jesse.

"Well, perhaps we can talk in the hallway…"began the doctor nodding his head at Bo who had just dropped off to sleep.

The Dukes followed the doctor into the hallway and shut Bo's door.

"Well, near as I can tell, his breathing trouble is mostly due to his broken ribs. Of course his history of asthma coupled with the prolonged exposure to that water didn't help."

"He said he hurt, doc. Is he…?"

"Well, Miss Duke, his ribcage is likely to be very sore… and aside from pain medication, there is nothing we can do except let it heal on its own. He does have a moderate concussion. That will need to be watched closely…"

"Will he be alright?" asked Luke, eyeing Bo's door with worry.

"Well, he won't be running any marathons for a while, but I think if he lays low for a while and keeps quiet, he should be back to his old self in no time."

_I don't know 'bout y'all, but I think it'd be a might easier for Bo to run a marathon than t' ever lay low an' be quiet!_

Luke hugged Daisy tightly, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Praise be!" shouted Jesse. "Well, now, I don't know 'bout you, but I feel like celebratin'. How about some vittles?"

"Sounds good, Uncle Jesse," answered Luke.

"Well, let's go down t' the cafeteria an' see what they got."

"You go ahead, Daisy. I'll meet y'all down there."

Jesse nodded and taking Daisy's arm, walked to the elevator.

Luke turned and entered Bo's room once more. He sat in the much-used chair next to his cousin's bed and breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the stray tears that trickled down his cheeks.

"God, Bo… I thought we lost ya," whispered Luke, pushing his cousin's honey-blonde hair back from his face with one hand and taking Bo's hand with the other.

"Ya didn't, cousin… I'm here," murmured Bo softly. He opened his eyes in surprise as he felt his cousin's hand trembling.

"Luke? Aw, Luke..." began Bo, realizing that his cousin was crying, something he rarely did. In fact, Bo hadn't seen Luke cry since he fell out of the old oak tree in the yard back when he was ten years old.

"Bo, I was so… scared," confessed Luke wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Me too," answered Bo with a yawn.

"I oughta let ya get back t' sleep."

"'Fore ya go, could ya get me somethin'?"

"Sure thing, Bo. Whatcha want?"

"Will ya hand me my jeans outta the closet there?"

"Yer jeans? Why? You ain't goin' nowhere…" began Luke as he pulled the folded pair of jeans from the closet and set them on Bo's bed.

Bo moved slightly and dug in the pockets. "No…. but you are… an' you never… go anywhere… without this…." He took Luke's hand and closed it around something small and cold to the touch.

_I got me a feelin' I know what that is… how 'bout you?_


	23. Ties that Bind

**_Sorry it took so long... I have been sick._****_Please review… I'd love to have over 300 reviews…. C'mon please! This chapter is specifically dedicated to those of you who have been reading and not reviewing. (Hopefully if I dedicate a chapter to you, maybe you will review for me!) Anyway, thanks! Jordyn_**

Luke's heart seemed to drop to his stomach as he realized what Bo had given him.

"Bo… how…how did you…?" asked Luke, fingering the circlet of gold Bo had placed in his hand before sliding it on his finger.

"I grabbed it… when he shoved me… in the seat… I know… what it means to ya," answered Bo, letting his head sink into the pillow once more.

Luke turned the ring on his finger. It was like Bo to think of Luke, even when he himself was in trouble. A thought suddenly occurred to Luke, making him so sick to his stomach he had to ask.

"Bo… did he see ya take it?"

"Not exactly," answered the younger Duke shifting uneasily and averting Luke's stare.

"What d'ya mean not exactly?" asked Luke not liking how the conversation was turning.

"Luke… I'm tired…"

"Bo, did he hurt you? Did he…"

"Look, he noticed it was gone… that's it," returned Bo shortly.

Luke nodded. Bo's short reply and the fact that Bo wouldn't look him in the eyes was answer enough.

"I'm sorry, Bo… didn't mean t' make ya think 'bout it…"

"No, Luke, I'm sorry… I'm just tuckered… is all…."

"Well, get some sleep, buddy."

"Are ya gonna…stay with me?"

"Do ya want me to?"

Bo nodded sleepily before closing his eyes.

"Then I'll stay," said Luke taking Bo's hand once more.

Luke sighed as he watched his baby cousin fall back to sleep. Bo always had been afraid of hospitals ever since he was just a small tyke. Asthma attacks would find him in the emergency room several times per month. It had even gotten to the point that everyone in the ER and in the children's ward knew Bo by first name. Bo had never told anyone how the sounds of pain and agony in the ER had terrified him as a child. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavinia had always reckoned that he was frightened because he couldn't breathe, which would be enough to scare anyone, but Luke knew better. He remembered a time when Bo had had an attack, just before Luke joined the Corps. Being the only one at home at the time, Luke had taken Bo to the hospital. Screams of pain from someone next door permeated through the walls as Bo took his breathing treatment, causing the boy to shudder and lean in to Luke for comfort.

_Yes, sir, that'd be enough t' put a quiver in anyone's liver…_

Bo was asleep within a few minutes and Luke found himself looking at his ring once more. To think that Bo would put himself on harm's way for Luke… the dark-haired cousin gulped back tears that threatened to fall. Softly tracing Bo's pale hand with his own, Luke found himself uttering what he could not say before.

"Bo, this ring… it means a lot… but you mean so much more… you gotta get better, cousin… we love ya…" Not knowing what else to do, Luke softly started singing, more to pass time than anything else.

Cowboys ain't easy to love and they're harder to hold

They'd rather give you a song than diamonds or gold

Lonestar belt buckles and old faded levis

And each night begins a new day

If you don't understand him, and he don't die young

He'll probably just ride away…

_Now that boy's got good taste in music, don't he?_

Luke was just about to start on the chorus when Bo jerked suddenly and one of the monitors starting beeping wildly.

"Bo!"

**Okay, you know what to do!**


	24. Life for Life

**TISSUE WARNING!**

Luke stood over Bo's bed, shaking the boy's shoulder gently but firmly. "Don't do this to me! I just got you back, Bo! Don't you leave me now! Ya hear me, Bo?" Luke cupped Bo's lifeless hand in both of his own. Chills raced through his spine when he felt how clammy and cold it had become.

"Bo… you can't be… you can't…."

He was shoved aside by a barrage of doctors and nurses who soon surrounded Bo. Luke frantically tried to claw his way back to his cousin.

"Let me see him! Ya gotta let me see him!" shouted Luke hysterically.

"Nurse, call security and get him outta here!" shouted the doctor as he began CPR on Bo and ordered the defibrillator be brought in stat.

"No! Bo… I gotta be with Bo..."

At that moment, two armed security guards escorted a protesting Luke out the door.

"They'll do what they can, son," said the taller of the two guards with a face full of sympathy before leaving the young man alone with his thoughts.

Luke refused to be comforted. He slid down against the wall and leaned his head against Bo's door. Vaguely he heard the sound of the defibrillator sending shocks to Bo's heart… again… and again… and again.

"Bo," uttered Luke with tears streaming from his blue eyes. "My God what are they doin' to ya…"

Suddenly the room became strangely silent. Fear gripped Luke's heart and he raced through the door just in time to hear the doctor say, "Time of death: 10:08am."

_I'm hearin' it… but I can't quite believe it…_

"No!" screamed Luke desperately, pushing past the nurses to his cousin's bedside. "No! Bo… Bo…" Luke embraced Bo's already stiffening hand and held it to his chest. "Bo… please! This can't be happenin'! Tell me this isn't happenin'!" Hot tears poured from Luke's eyes as he tenderly caressed Bo's cheek.

The nurses had left the room by this time. The doctor put his thin hands on Luke's shaking shoulders. "Son, I did everything I could."

"Then why, Doc? Why?" demanded Luke not turning his eyes from his cousin.

"It was just too much for his heart to handle."

Luke said nothing. He couldn't believe it. Bo was gone.

Luke brushed Bo's hair out of his eyes. Bending over his cousin's lifeless body, Luke kissed Bo's forehead and tenderly brushed his pale cheek with his thumb.

"Why, Bo? Why couldn't ya hang on this time?" Poor Luke gave in and let his tears fall.

"Son, we need to take the body," began the doctor hesitantly, as Luke held his cousin's hand weeping bitterly.

"No!"

"Son, we have to…come on, now…"

"You ain't takin'm from me…"

"Son… I understand, but we have to… now why don't you call your family. They're going to need you."

Luke gave a defeated nod in response. After a last look at Bo's lifeless body, he turned and left the room.

Luke soon found himself on a bridge overlooking the winding Manistee River. The splashing water caused him to smile sadly as he remembered the last time he and Bo went skinny dipping. The two had been splashing around like a couple of ducks when Bo had playfully splashed a handful of water into Luke's face. Bo had busted out laughing upon seeing Luke's face and Luke, caught off guard though he was, couldn't help but laugh right along with him. Bo had a way of making people smile… especially girls.

Luke chuckled to himself. If having girls around were the same as having money, Bo would be the richest man in Hazzard. He had always had something about him that the girls couldn't seem to resist.

_Yup, ol' Bo could charm the skin off a rattlesnake._

Hot tears fell from Luke's eyes, disappearing into the depths of the flowing river.

"I can't do this, Bo…" muttered Luke, staring longingly at the river currents far below him. "I need you…Bo, why? Why didn't you stay?" He climbed to the top rail of the bridge and sat, his legs dangling over the edge.

_Uh-oh._

"Oh God, Bo… this can't be real… Why Bo? Why?" He felt himself gather his legs beneath him and stand on the top rail. He spread his arms out to his sides. His insides quaked with fear as he stared down at the cold water. He wanted to die- it was as simple as that. Life without Bo was no life at all. He tensed his muscles and was preparing to step off the ledge when he thought of Daisy and Uncle Jesse. No, he couldn't do that to them. Not now. He'd wait a year, maybe two, when they were used to Bo being gone. Maybe by then, Luke could figure out a way to get Uncle Jesse some help to run the farm too.

He bent over to step down when his foot slipped out from under him, tumbling Luke into the rocky riverbed.

_Not Luke too! I just can't look…_

There ya have it… please R and R. The more replies the sooner I update -Jordyn


	25. Missing You

_**Wow… kill a Duke or two, get twenty reviews… true most of them contained a threat of some kind regarding my well-being, but hey… I guess if I am ever short of reviews at least I will know how to fix it! Now, I know you all are thinking this has got to be a dream… she wouldn't really do this… but how well do you know me? I guess there is only one way to find out…**_

Luke could hear monitors beeping softly beside his head. Without opening his eyes, he reached up to where his head throbbed with pain. His slightly damp hair covered what appeared to be a bandage on his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the brightness in the room.

He found himself alone in a hospital room, an IV in his right hand.

"How the heck did I end up here?" asked Luke to himself, wincing as he turned his head to look at the bed next to him. It was empty.

His mind raced with questions. How did he end up here? Where were Uncle Jesse and Daisy? Did they know what he had almost done? Did they even know where he was? What about Bo? He stopped as he caught himself wondering what Bo was doing. An overwhelming urge to cry overtook him and Luke wept into his pillow.

"God, why? It ain't fair! He was only twenty! It ain't fair! It ain't fair!" cried Luke between sobs.

The monitors began to beep more rapidly as Luke began to hyperventilate.

A petite red-headed nurse rushed in and out quickly. She returned carrying a syringe.

"This will help calm you down, Mr. Duke. Here…" She quickly inserted the needle into Luke's forearm. "Now deep breaths, Mr. Duke- deep breaths."

Luke obeyed, partly because he didn't want to break down crying in front of anyone and partly because he couldn't breathe any other way.

"Better Mr. Duke?" asked the nurse as the monitors slowed to a steady pace once more.

Luke nodded weakly.

The nurse smiled a sad smile. "Boy, you sure did a number on your pillow here. Let me fix it for you." She leaned over, fluffing his pillow quickly.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Mr. Duke?"

Luke sighed. He didn't want to ask the question that weighed on his heart, but he had to… he had to know if it was all a bad dream. "Do you know… how long have I been in here?"

"You were brought up here this morning."

"My cousin… they uh… did they tell you…"

"Yes, Mr. Duke, I know all about him… such a shame," she added, her face full of sympathy. "You need to try your best to rest, Mr. Duke. Your cousin, well, he ain't in pain now."

Luke bit his lip, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. He laid his head down against his pillow, and closed his eyes, but memories flashed clearly in his mind- memories of Bo.

* * *

Bo's grin spread across his face as he looked into the rearview mirror of the General Lee.

"Luke, I do believe we are bein' chased by one Roscoe P. Coletrane."

"And don't forget Flash," added Luke, glancing behind him.

"Ya know, Luke, I just don't get it. What does Flash see in him?"

The boys laughed as Bo said playfully into the CB, "Roscoe, we'd love to stop and chat, but we got a mortgage payment due at 4:00. Keep it 'tween the ditches!" He pressed his foot on the accelerator and sped towards town.

* * *

"Whoo-eee! Luke did ya see that purty l'il thing that just walked by?"

"Sure did… she's somethin' else."

"Looks like I'm gonna have a date tonight after all," grinned Bo, clasping Luke's shoulder.

"She don't know you from Adam. How you gonna…."

"Watch an' learn, cousin. Watch an' learn."

Luke sighed and returned to working on the General in Cooter's garage, while Bo caught up with the woman.

He came back five minutes later and slapping his knee said, "Boy if she ain't the purtiest thing ever t' walk in high heels I'll eat my hat."

"Well, did ya get a date?"

"Sho did! Got me a kiss, too."

"You're kiddin'."

Bo grinned mischieviously. "Nope, I'm not."

"How do ya do it, Bo?" asked Luke, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ya know, it's hard," joked Bo, "but I manage somehow."

"Must be even harder given the low self image ya got o' yerself."

Bo laughed out loud and Luke joined him.

"Well, ya gonna stand there braggin' er ya gonna help so ya have a car t' use tonight?"

* * *

"What's goin' on Daisy?" asked Bo as he stepped into the Boar's Nest, followed by Luke.

"Oh, nothin' much fellas. Have a seat. I just gotta deliver these here beers an' I'll be right over."

"What's yer hurry, beautiful?" asked a strange man in ratty jeans and T-shirt.

"Yeah, pull up a chair… or better yet, hop on my knee," invited his tall buddy, patting his leg invitingly.

"No, I think I'll pass on that offer, fellas," stated Daisy, turning back to her work.

The taller of the two grabbed Daisy's arm. "Now that ain't very nice…"

"Daisy, these fellas botherin' you?" asked Luke who stood with Bo protectively beside their cousin.

"Ya know, boys. I think they must not speak English. They sure don't know the word 'No'."

"Ya best apologize to the lady mister," began Bo.

The tall man rose out of his chair and to Bo's surprise stood four inches taller than Bo's height of 6'3. "An' if I don't?"

"Uh… Luke'll tell ya… hey Luke, what'll we do if he don't apologize?"

Luke winked at Bo.

"Oh yeah… this!" With that Bo delivered a right cross that sent the man sprawling across the room.

* * *

And now Bo was gone… he was gone and there wasn't anything Luke could do about it.

_**Yeah, I know… I know… how could I? Let me know what you think…. Please R and R.**_


	26. Like Seeing A Ghost

**_Okay here it is... the real chapter. Hope ya like it and thanks for not killing me for my lil shuck n jive. -Jordyn_**

A loud crack of thunder woke Luke from a peaceful sleep. Slowly blinking his eyes, he looked up into the face of Uncle Jesse who was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Well now, look who decided t' wake up…" said Jesse with a large grin spread across his face.

"Uncle Jesse?" Something wasn't right. Why was Jesse sitting there with a big grin on his face? "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

Luke looked out the window at the dark night sky. Thunder cracked once more.

"Uncle Jesse, how… why am I here?"

"Ya fainted an' hit yer head good… doc says it most likely was 'cuz you were so worried 'bout Bo. Yer blood pressure dropped… and ya haven't been eatin' right."

Luke's eyes filled with tears at the sound of his cousin's name, but he said nothing.

"Where's Daisy at?"

"She'll be here later. We've been takin' turns 'tween you and Bo. It's been…"

_Uh-huh. Did he just say what I think he said?_

"What!" exclaimed Luke, struggling to sit up in the bed.

"I said Daisy and I been takin' turns visitin' you an' Bo. Been wearin' a path down 'tween yer rooms."

_Yup. He sure did._

"Bo… he's… he's alive?"

"What in tarnation has gotten into you, Luke? 'Course he's alive!"

The tears threatening to fall from Luke's eyes now flowed freely as he embraced his Uncle Jesse in a fierce hug, hiding his face against his shoulder.

"Luke, what made ya think he'd…" murmured Jesse as he rubbed the weeping boy's back in slow circles.

"Uncle Jesse, it was horrible! He… he stopped breathin'."

"Yeah, he did."

"The security people… they sent me out into the hall."

"Yeah, they'd been going back to their posts when they heard you faint and hit the bottom of that gurney with your head."

"It was all a dream?"

"Must've been."

"It was so real… I… I heard 'em shock his heart. They kept doin' it, but it didn't work…"

"Well they done brought that thing into Bo's room, but he started breathin' on his own again and they never had t' use it."

"But I heard it so clearly, Jesse. Over… and over… and over."

"It was all a bad dream, Luke. He's fine. He's just fine," answered Jesse, pulling his oldest nephew into a bear hug.

_Whoo-ee. I don't know 'bout ya'll but I was so scared I almost forgot to breathe._

"I gotta see him Jesse. I gotta see fer myself."

"Luke, ya can't go see him. Ya ain't got strength enough t' sit up, let alone…"

"I'm gonna see him, Jesse, whether ya help me or not," vowed Luke attempting to get out of the bed.

"Ya stay put! Yer stubborner than Maudine. Lemme see if we can get a wheel chair," added Jesse knowing that it was no use arguing with him.

* * *

Half hour later, Luke was wheeled to Bo's room. Daisy had just stepped out the door when she saw Luke being pushed by Uncle Jesse coming her way.

"Luke! Oh honey, you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm ok. How… how's Bo?"

"He just dropped off 'bout ten minutes ago. Was mighty worried 'bout you, though."

"Uncle Jesse, can you...?" began Luke, staring at the door.

"Sure Luke." He opened the door and pushed his nephew into the dimly lit room. "I'll be outside." He left Luke sitting next to Bo's bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"God, Bo, I thought I lost ya," murmured Luke quietly, so as not to wake his cousin who was sleeping so peacefully. Shakily, he pushed Bo's honey blond hair back from his eyes. The warmth of his face sent chills down Luke's spine. It wasn't heat from fever. It was warm glow of someone who was alive. Alive! He carefully took hold of Bo's hand.

"Oh, God…oh, God…" said Luke as tears streamed down his face. The words sounded like prayer, but what Luke really was saying was "Thank you." Grasping Bo's hand with both his own, he bent over the bed and wept in gratitude.

_Ya know ya gotta hand it t' ol' Luke. He held on fer quite a while 'til he let it all come out._

Hearing the sound of crying, Bo opened his eyes only to find Luke in tears at his side.

"Luke? Y'okay, cousin?"

Luke looked up to see Bo's baby blue eyes staring into his, full of compassion and concern.

"Bo!" cried Luke, hugging his cousin's hand being too weak to get up and hug Bo himself.

"You okay, cuz? Ya look like ya just seen a ghost."

"Cousin, ya ain't never said any truer words."

Bo looked at him in confusion, wondering why Luke kept staring at him in that way and why he kept hugging his hand and crying. Luke never had been emotional and this was all just a little too weird.

"Luke… what… what's got ya so upset?"

Still holding tight to Bo's hand, Luke told Bo about his dream and how real it had seemed. Bo listened wide-eyed as Luke expounded every detail, right up to his slip on the bridge.

"Luke, you… you wanted to jump?" asked Bo quietly. He couldn't believe Luke would ever consider that, even in a dream.

"Yeah, I did. You're my best friend, Bo. The thought of bein' without ya… well, I might as well try livin' without water."

Now it was Bo's turn to cry. He never knew that he meant so much to Luke. Sure, he knew that they loved each other- they were family, after all. But for Luke, who hid his feelings so well, to say something like that… well, it tore at his heart.

"We're a sight, ain't we?" asked Bo, wiping tears that would not stop flowing while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, we sure are."

"Luke… I'm getting' kinda tired…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bo… I'll leave an' let ya…"

"Actually Luke, will ya stay 'til I go t' sleep?" asked Bo, yawning widely.

Luke smiled and pulled up Bo's covers. "Yeah, Bo-Bo," replied Luke using the nickname he had called him as a child, "I'll be here."

Bo smiled and closed his eyes. He soon had fallen asleep, still holding tight to his best friend's hand.

_Now ain't that sweet. Finally a peaceful moment or two. Well, I gotta feelin' they better get those moments while they can… it ain't over yet!_


	27. The Importance of Family

_**Hey all, I know…. I know… it's been awhile… but I'm trying… trust me- you'll wanna stay tuned… I'll try an' update within the week! Thanks for bein so patient! Jordyn**_

It was a dull gray morning one week later, but the sun had never shone brighter for the Duke family. Bo was going home.

He could hardly believe it when he heard the doctor say the words. Now, here he was… sore and weak, but alive and on his way back to Hazzard. He glanced over at his cousin seated next to him on the plane.

"Sure was thoughtful of Boss t' buy you an' me tickets home so we wouldn't have that bumpy ride, but ya know, I just… I just don't get it." Bo turned and looked out the window at the squares of land far below him.

"Yeah. I don't get it either," said Luke quietly. He thought back to how Boss had offered him and Bo free beer upon returning and how readily he had given money to the Dukes, interest free no less. It didn't make sense. Not for Boss.

Bo sighed happily. "Sure will be good to get home. I got a lot o' fillies I gotta catch up with."

Luke smiled and shook his head… the same old Bo. Worse for ware, maybe, but the same Bo.

A thought suddenly occurred to Bo, spinning him around. "Luke, what are we gonna do?"

"'Bout what?" asked the older cousin, absently flipping through the airplane manual.

"'Bout the General. We… we just can't leave him!"

Luke looked up and faced his cousin. "We ain't goin' back…"

"Luke what are ya sayin'!"

Sighing, he put a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"What I'm sayin' is we have no idea where the General is, those two fellas are still out there, and I just got ya back int' the world of the livin'… an' I ain't takin' a chance of losin' ya again!"

"But Luke… the General…" Tears welled in his eyes as he bit his lip struggling not to cry. It didn't work. He hid his face in his hands and cried like a baby.

_Y'all ain't never seen true love 'til ya seen the love for a good ol' southern boy an' his car._

Luke sighed. Bo had been so brave through everything… everything. And here it was the loss of the General that broke him completely.

Luke rubbed Bo's back, undaunted by the many stares from fellow passengers in their direction. A stewardess stopped by to ask uneasily if they needed anything, but Luke waved her away.

"It'll be alright, Bo," whispered Luke softly. "We can get another car…"

"No! I want the General, Luke!" cried Bo through his tears.

Luke smiled in spite of himself thinking back to the time when the boys were little and playing toy soldiers and Bo had uttered those same words… before picking up one in defiance and biting off the head.

"Bo…"

Bo was beside himself sobbing.

Not knowing what else to do, Luke removed his seatbelt, reached over and hugged the trembling boy. "Shhh Bo… it's alright…. It's gonna be okay Bo-Bo…"

"No it won't Luke… how can it be? The General… he… he's family Luke!"

An overwhelming surge of guilt wedged in his heart. "Bo… I'm so sorry, buddy. But we can't. We can't do it…"

"Why not, Luke? Why not? It's the General! Our General Lee, Luke!" cried Bo desparately.

Luke pulled Bo's hands away from his face, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't think thatI don't wanna, Bo. Don't think that, Buddy…"

Bo hugged Luke tightly. "Please, Luke… if ya don't go with me, I'll go on my own… I…"

"You ain't up t' that Bo… don't even think it…"

"But Luke… he's family!"

"And so are you Bo," said Luke firmly. "And I love ya a whole lot more than I love that car."

Bo looked at Luke with tear-filled eyes. "Luke, I know ya do… but…"

"But?"

"Luke they took so much from me! I coulda died in there… and so could you… an Luke, I couldna took that… I don't mind if they mess with me, but no one messes with my family and gets away with it!"

Luke nodded. He sure could understand that.

"Luke," pleaded Bo, "the General Lee is family… no one messes with family…"

_Now friends, if they feel that strongly about four wheels, engine and orange paint, how ya reckon they feel 'bout each other? Stick around…_


	28. The Cost

_**This chapter I respectfully dedicate to my "cousins" Ani and Elen…glomps…**_

The drive into Hazzard was quiet. Daisy and Jesse talked to the boys and asked questions but they replied with short answers, if with any at all. By the time, they pulled up to the farmhouse, the tension was as thick as molasses. Without a word to anyone, Bo got out of Enos' car that had been borrowed for the trip, and walked quickly into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Luke followed him with his eyes and sighed as he helped Daisy and Jesse bring in the bags. Bo hadn't spoken to him since Luke had given his answer on the plane… and it wasn't what Bo had wanted to hear.

_Uh oh. Don't look good for the General Lee._

"He's family, Luke…"

Luke shook his head. "It ain't happenin' Bo. Ya can hardly move as it is…. ya know how Boss arranged for the plane? Ya couldn't handle the drive is why… ya tellin' me ya wanna go all over creation to hunt for a car that probably has been parted out by now, not to mention take the risk of runnin' into them fellas…. I'm sorry Bo, but it ain't happenin'. I ain't gonna lose ya…. not when I just got ya back."

The look on Bo's face was heartbreaking… and it was the last image of his cousin that Luke had in mind. Bo wouldn't face him after that moment, and he certainly didn't speak to him.

"Ya wanna tell me what's goin' on?" asked Jesse, sitting down in his favorite chair, once they got inside.

Daisy put her ear to the boys' door and returned to the living room. "He's cryin' again, Uncle Jesse." It wasn't anything new… the boy had been fighting back tears all the way home.

The old man sighed and motioned for both Daisy and Luke to sit.

"What set all this off, Luke?"

Luke took a deep breath and sighed. "On the plane he told me he wants to go get the General."

The old Ridge-Runner nodded in understanding. That car meant the world to Bo. "And…?"

"I told'm no," answered Luke. "He ain't well enough…. It's too far… them fellas might still be out there…"

Jesse nodded. "Well, now I see yer point. All the cards point to not going. Odds are ya prolly shouldn't…."

"But?"

"But ya can't hang ont' something' that wants to go. This ain't 'bout the General… heck, ya'd never let a couple fellas an' a long trip stop ya before. This is about Bo."

Luke said nothing.

"Luke, none of us wants anything to happen to him, but ya gotta weigh the scales. If ya go, ya might get hurt, but ya can say ya tried. If ya don't well, you'll always wonder… and Bo… well, that car is a part of him… I hate to see what'll happen if yaw don't go after it…. we're already getting' a taste of Bo without the General. I don't know 'bout you, but I don't like it… I don't like it one bit."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uncle Jesse…. We… we almost…"

Jesse nodded. "I know," he said slowly. "I know. And I ain't in no hurry to go through that again… but there's a boy in there with a broken heart. I don't wanna see him get hurt any more than you do, but I don't figure he can hurt any more than he hurts now…"

Luke sighed. This was not going at all like he planned.

"I ain't gonna tell ya what t' do… Bo ain't goin' nowhere's yet…"

Luke nodded. He didn't know what to do. The logical thing would be to start over. The General wasn't as young as he used to be anyway. They were always havin' to replace parts. Besides all that, they had no idea where he was or how hard it would be t' get him back. Yup, the logical thing to do would be to forget it. But right now, Luke wasn't thinking logically.

"Maybe Cooter could check with his buddies around Michigan… see if any Charger's are bein' parted out," thought Luke. Maybe they could even go back to where it all started… in the forest. There might be a clue that they just didn't see, both having been so hurt at the time.

He remembered the look on Bo's face when he told him that two letter word. It was the look that someone would give you after stabbing them through the heart. It was awful. And now, right now, Bo was in their room, sad and hurt and crying his heart out.

It was more than Luke could take. He crossed over to their room and quietly knocked before entering, not wanting Bo to be embarrassed if Luke saw him crying. There was no answer. Luke knocked again.

"Bo, can I come in? Need t' talk with ya."

Still no answer.

Unable to stand the thought of his cousin crying himself sick, Luke opened the door and made his way into the room.

The first things he saw were the empty bed and the open window.

* * *

Bo walked as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure how he would get to Michigan, but he knew he had to go and if Luke wouldn't help, he'd just have t' go himself…. and he wasn't gonna wait for permission.

He plodded on, through the wet Georgia clay. It had rained earlier and from the way the clouds were hanging, it looked like it would do it again.

Bo kicked himself for not waiting at least a day before he went. Now he had no coat, no food and the little bit of money he took from the shoebox under his bed. Worst of all, he had left in such an angered hurry, he had forgotten his medicine as well, and from the pounding in his chest and the dizziness threatening to overtake him, he knew that he needed it.

He had just begun to cross Thompson's Field when he suddenly felt his knees buckle beneath him.

* * *

Jesse, Daisy and Luke had split up in their search for Bo. There were so many places he could be, but they were convinced he was still near Hazzard.

"Bo? Bo? Where are ya?" called Luke against the clap of thunder that sounded. "Why didn't I stay with him?" he asked himself. "Bo! Bo!"

It was growing colder and the rain was getting heavier. "Bo wouldn't have come this way," thought Luke. He knows Mr. Thompson hates trespassers. He was about to turn back when a low sound caught his ear causing him to look.

Bo lay shivering in the field: cold, wet, and near unconscious.

_Things ain't lookin' too good. Y'all stick around._


	29. A Scare or Two

_**Okay, I know this is shorter than normal, but a short update is better than no update… you know what to do!**_

"Bo!" cried Luke, racing to him and dropping to his knees in the cool mud. "Bo?" He rolled him over gently, carefully supporting his neck and lightly touching his forehead. "Bo, you're burnin' up, kiddo."

Bo didn't open his eyes. He lay shivering in Luke's arms, murmuring, "got…t' get…gen…ral…got…t'…"

"Shhh, Bo. Easy now. We gotta get ya home…" Luke quickly removed his jean jacket and laid it on Bo like a blanket. Carefully, he cradled Bo in his arms and began the task of carrying him to the farmhouse.

Bo snuggled closer to Luke, in an effort to warm himself. "Lu-uke…s-so c-c-cold…hurts…"

Luke's eyes filled with worry. Quickening his pace, he made his way back to the farm, calling as he went. "Found! Found! Uncle Jesse? Daisy? Found him!"

"Lu-uke…"

Luke looked down at him. "Yeah Bo?" he asked not stopping,

"Hurts… it… it…"

"Shhh, s'alright, Bo. Ya gonna be alright," answered Luke, his voice faltering.

The farmhouse finally came into sight as Jesse and Daisy ran towards him.

"Git him inside Luke an' git him in bed!" barked Jesse. "Daisy, get some blankets and some 'shine. And call Doc Applebee. Be quick!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, they had Bo in bed, covered with blankets that shook as he shivered.

"Here's the shine, Uncle Jesse," said Daisy, handing him a jug and a glass.

Jesse nodded thanks to her and poured a half-glass full of shine.

"Bo? C'mon now drink this… it'll warm ya…" Jesse nodded at Luke who slipped his hand under Bo and lifted him slightly as Jesse put the cup to his mouth.

"Drink, Bo."

Bo's parched dry lips parted, but he cried out at the first swallow. "Hurts…"

Jesse set the shine down and looked at Bo. "What hurts?"

Bo tried to answer, but no words came. He gave Jesse one last pleading look before a wave of darkness overtook him and he fainted.

"Bo! Bo, Ya ok?

There was no answer.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse! What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno, Daisy. I just dunno. I wish that doc'd get here! He ain't ever 'round when ya need him!"

Jesse cradled his youngest in his arms as Daisy cried into Luke's strong embrace. Luke stood holding her protectively, his eyes full of worry for his cousin, guilt weighing heavily in his heart.

Shortly after, a knock sounded at the door and Daisy quickly went to show the doc in.

"He's caught pneumonia," answered the doctor after he had examined Bo. "That along with the fact that he is utterly exhausted, well… it don't help none."

_Ya know that boy finds more trouble than a long-tailed cat in a room full o' rockin' chairs._

Daisy looked up through her tears. "Will he be alright, Doc?"

"He needs rest more than anything. Given that he just got home, I don't think I wanna put him in the hospital again… he obviously didn't rest well there. We'll give him a strong dose of antibiotics… if he don't start mendin' in a few days though, we'll have t' take him in….he's sleepin' now. Just make sure ya get this filled," he said handing Jesse a prescription, "and make sure he drinks lots of fluids and rests."

Daisy nodded sadly.

"Thank ya, Doc," said Jesse as he led Doc Applebee to the door.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse," began Daisy burying her face against her uncle's overalls.

"S'alright Daisy. He'll be alright. Luke?"

Luke looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm gonna run up to town an' get this here prescription filled. Daisy's gonna come with me… can ya watch after Bo?"

"Sure thing."

Jesse nodded. "Alright then. C'mon, Daisy." Jesse put an arm around her shoulders and led her out the door and into the pick-up, before taking off towards town.

Luke quietly crossed over to Bo's bed, brushing the hair back from his cousin's hot forehead. "It'll be ok," he whispered, more to himself than anyone.

Moaning slightly, Bo began to shiver uncontrollably. "C-c-cold…. S-so c-c-cold…" he mumbeled.

Luke sighed and went to the kitchen, returning with a large bowl full of water and an old washcloth. Dipping the cloth in the cold water, Luke wrung it out and began the task of sponging Bo's forehead in an attempt to reduce his fever.

"Lu-uke.. Gen-ral… got-ta get Gen-ral…"

"Shhh… hush now, Bo."

"Lu-uke… hurts… s-s-so c-c-cold…. Lu-uke…"

Frowning, Luke continued to blot his face with the cold cloth.

It was gonna be a long day.


	30. Just a Dream

"Lu-uke…" began Bo hoarsely.

"Shh Bo. Ya hush now. I'm here…"

"Lu-uke… I hurt…"

Luke sighed. "I know, buddy, I know." He lightly sponged Bo's face and frowned as the cold cloth became warm after touching Bo's hot forehead.

"Lu-uke..."

"Bo," began Luke gently in a tone few heard. "Ya stop talkin' now. Ya need t' rest… ya gonna be fine..."

"Unca Jesse…. Where…?"

"He an' Daisy went to town t' get some medicine for ya…they'll be back. Now hush, Bo…"

Tears filled Bo's eyes. "Lu-uke … hurts…. so much….can't… can't…"

Luke bit his bottom lip, cursing himself for letting this happen. He got up and gently laid another blanket over Bo and sat down beside him once more. His voice shook slightly as he took Bo's hand. "Where's it hurt, Bo?"

Weakly, Bo took Luke's hand and put it on his chest. Tears trace down his cheeks. "Hurts… can't…. breathe."

Luke gently pushed Bo's shaggy blond hair away from his eyes. "Ya gonna be fine, cousin." He rubbed Bo's chest in small circles, hoping to calm him.

"Lu-uke… scared… so…scared…" Bo closed his eyes tight ashamed of the tears that fell from them.

Luke sighed bending over Bo's shivering body. He gently lifted his cousin into his arms and hugged him.

Bo clung to him, weeping like a child.

"Bo… calm down now… yer ok… I'm here, Bo… ain't gonna let nothin' happen t' ya," soothed Luke as he held him close.

Bo's breath came in between heart-wrenching sobs.

"Bo! Listen t' me!" demanded Luke. "Ya gotta calm down, buddy. It's the pneumonia makin' it hard t' breathe… but ya gotta settle down…ain't gonna get better if ya rile yaself up like that."

Bo gasped for breath, his body still shivering. "Can't… get… warm…hurts."

Luke sat carefully against the headboard and drew Bo close to him, wrapped in blankets. He spoke softly, "Is that better?"

Bo nodded, snuggling close to him.

Luke continued to hold him closely, listening with an experienced ear to Bo's raspy breathing. It was all too familiar….

* * *

"Luke…" cried Bo, sitting up in bed in the middle of the night. "Luke… help…."

Luke was awake and sitting next to Bo in no time at all, gently rubbing his arched back as his shoulders shook in fear, thinking he must have had a nightmare, only to find that Bo was struggling to breathe. Recognizing his cousin was having an asthma attack once more, Luke raced to the dresser and pulled out the much-used inhaler.

Luke held it to Bo's mouth. "Breathe Bo..."

Bo did his best, but by now he was plumb scared and sobbing his heart out between harsh breaths. Trying to get him to breathe was pre- near impossible.

Luke held him tightly. "Shhh…. Bo quiet down now. If ya don't wanna end up back in the hospital, ya gotta breathe for me….just take a deep breath Bo…."

Bo nodded. He hated hospitals. He took a few raspy breaths with the inhaler and sighed, feeling his airway starting to open up a little.

"Good job, Bo… few more now…"

Bo obeyed taking in breath after shaky breath of the inhaler, until his breathing was mostly back to normal.

Luke rubbed Bo's shaking back. "I'm proud of ya Bo…."

Bo wrapped his arms around Luke and hugged him tightly, sobbing as he did so. "I …was so…scared…."

"Hush, Bo… don't talk now….ya know I won't let anythin' happen t' ya…"

Bo hugged Luke closer, wiping his tear-stained eyes with the back of his hand as he did so. "I know."

* * *

"Won't let anythin' happen t' ya…" thought Luke scowling. "An' look what happened… all 'cuz of me." He shook his head as Bo cried himself to sleep, still held in his cousin's arms.

Luke shifted his arms slightly causing Bo to moan in his sleep and hug his cousin tighter. Luke laid his suntanned hand on Bo's pale forehead. It was still warm- though not as warm as before. Gently, he laid Bo down on the pillow and covered him. One thing was for sure: Bo wouldn't be going to get the General any time soon and that meant Luke wouldn't be going either. There was no way Luke was going to leave Bo sick as he was. The General would have to wait…

Bo was still sleeping two hours later. Jesse was in the barn cleaning out Maudine's stall, Luke was reading a car magazine in the living room and Daisy had gone to work. It was turning out to be a quiet afternoon…until a scream pierced through the silence.

Luke was on his feet and in his and Bo's room in a second. "Bo?" he asked coming in quickly. "Bo, y'alright?"

Bo sat up in his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He said nothing to Luke, just held out his hands for a hug.

Luke sat next to him and pulled him into a soft embrace. "Ya have a bad dream cousin?"

Bo nodded, ashamed that he needed Luke's arms around him to feel safe again, but not wanting to let go.

Luke gently rubbed his back. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Bo tightened his hold on Luke and hid his face on his cousin's shoulder. "It… it was awful Luke…we… someone took the General….an' we was lost in some woods… an there was this fella an he kept hurtin' me an' I was drownin' Luke…it was awful," began Bo, bursting into tears.

Luke hugged Bo tighter, wondering how he could tell him this. Gently, he pushed the hair out of Bo's eyes feeling his forehead as he did so…still warm. "Easy Bo…it'll be alright… an' we'll get the General back somehow…"

Bo stopped hugging Luke and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It wasn't a dream?"

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "I wish it was, Bo… I wish it was."

_I don't reckon Bo is gonna be too happy 'bout that answer. Stick around._


	31. Today's the Day

**_This chapter I dedicate to my big brother, who inspired a part of it by years of Christmas Morning tradition between us… I leave you the reader to figure out which part! Enjoy! -Jordyn_**

Bo looked at him in disbelief as Luke held him close, the reality of what he'd been through piercing his soul.

"It'll be alright Bo… you'll see…"

Bo turned his head away from Luke, ashamed of the tears running freely from his eyes.

"Hey now, Bo, don't do that…" Luke cupped Bo's chin in his hand and turned him to face him. The look on Bo's face was almost more than Luke could take. He turned away and under the ruse of a cough, quickly wiped the tears from his own eyes.

"How Luke? How?" asked Bo, his bottom lip quivering.

Luke sighed and turned to face his cousin once more. The fear in Bo's face was evident. "Shhh… Bo, yer just sick… things'll look brighter once ya feel better…"

Bo shook his head, his blond hair now, wet with tears. "How?"

Luke frowned. That was definitely the question: how? How had this happened? How had Luke allowed Bo to get so hurt, to the point of nearly getting killed? How _would _it be alright? Luke had no answers, which killed him, well knowing that Bo expected one from him. "I don't know, Bo… you'll just have t' trust me… d'ya trust me, Bo?"

Luke couldn't help gulping down a sob when, without hesitation, Bo nodded, looking at him with those big blue eyes, so full of gentle trust and confidence. Luke couldn't fail him again. He couldn't.

Luke carefully helped Bo lie back down, covering him with the blankets. He lightly touched his warm cheek and smoothed the hair back from his eyes. Bo always had looked young for his age. Now, sick, he looked even younger, scared yet full of quiet confidence that Luke would take care of everything, weak with fever, yet strong with the Duke spirit that wasn't going to give up without a fight. Luke smiled and leaned over him, kissing his forehead, smiling as Bo reached out towards him, with what strength he had left, pulling him down into a hug.

* * *

One morningtwo months later

"Wake up! C'mon Luke wake up!" Bo bounced on the bed, with all the weight and playfulness of a 175 pound chimpanzee. "Hurry up Luke! Today's the day…today's the day!"

Luke mumbled something like "go away" and rolled over on his stomach, hiding his head under his pillow.

Bo was relentless, sitting on top of Luke and playing drums on his back. "C'mon Luke, time's wastin'!"

Luke grumbled, looking out the window; the sun hadn't come up yet.

"Speakin' of time… what time is it?" he asked sleepily.

Bo looked at him excitedly. "It's 4 am cousin! Early bird gets the worm… or in this case, the General! Today's the day! Yeeeeeeeeee-haw!"

Luke couldn't help but smile as Bo got off him and started to fling clothes at him. The last time Bo had woke Luke up this early was on Christmas Morning…

* * *

"Lu-uke! Luke!" Bo shook his cousin's sleeping body harder and harder, until he was shoved away by a hand half-asleep.

Undaunted, Bo tried again, this time, standing on the bed and, with a quick peek out the door to see that Jesse wasn't watching, jumped landing on his knees, the bed thumped bouncing Luke. It was a wonder the bed didn't break and a bigger wonder that Luke continued sleeping.

Bo grinned. It was the same routine every year and he loved it. Moving from the bed, he opened his dresser and fumbled through it, finding what he was looking for in a box under his socks.

_Uh-oh. _

Luke felt something tickle his nose. He wrinkled it and rolled over, but whatever had been on his nose now was on his neck, gliding back and forth against his skin, sending shivers up his spine.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Bo gently lifted the covers from his cousin and lightly tickled Luke's bare leg with the old "wake up" feather causing him to kick in reflex. It was all Bo could do to keep from laughing before moving to Luke's feet. He began with his right heel, slowly then quickly making his way to his toes, trying his best not to laugh as his toes curled and he kicked out at Bo.

"Yer as hoppy as a rabbit, Luke!" laughed Bo.

"Go sleep, Bo," muttered Luke. "Just a dream."

Bo's laughter rang through the farmhouse like bells.

"Luke wake up! It's Christmas Mornin' Luke… Santy Claus came… he came…. an' left ya a stockin' chock full o' coal!" He then continued to shake Luke trying to wake him. "Luke! C'mon Luke! Luke! Merry Christmas!"

Luke opened an eye and looked at Bo, thinking that every year since he was old enough to know about Santy Claus, Bo had said the same thing, waking Luke in the same way. And every year Luke would put on his dog and pony show of being angry at Bo for getting him up. He really didn't mind… especially on Christmas Day. But Bo seemed to love making him mad, so he complied.

"I'll show you a Merry Christmas!" Luke caught Bo in a headlock, pulling him down on the bed and wrestling with him, 'til the both gave up, and made their way out to the tree to have "first guess" at the presents under it.

* * *

Today was no different. It wasn't Christmas, but it was obvious Bo had been to excited to sleep. Luke laughed knowing there was one way to calm Bo down. He grabbed Bo's arms in his hands and pulled him towards him.

Bo's eyes grew wide. "Luke, no! Don't… I'm warnin' ya cousin…. Luke!" He couldn't help but laugh at the predicament he had gotten himself into, and squirmed trying to move away. Luke flashed his playful grin and stood, holding Bo's wrists tight, backing him against the wall.

"Luke! Luke don't ya dare, now!" laughed Bo, looking behind him trying desperately to find a way of escape.

"I'm gonna Bo… I gotta…"

Bo couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness in Luke's voice and responded in the words he always used. "You do and I'll be sorry!"

That was what Luke had been waiting for. Luke smiled at him sweetly, following it up by giving his face a lick, before collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Yuck, Luke! Get a girlfriend, would ya?" Bo tried to be mad, but he just couldn't. Not with Luke holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Bo shook his curly blond hair and laughed with him, offering a hand to help Luke to his feet.

Bo whooped and ran outside, packing Enos' car which they had borrowed for the trip with their clothes and necessities. Luke couldn't help but smile. It was so good to have the old Bo back… now if they could only get the General back too….

_**You know what to do! Tell me what ya think and I will do my best and respond back. Thanks!**_


	32. New Impressions

_**Special thanks to my father-in-law for providing me with Michigan to Georgia distance time. Enjoy and please review. -Jordyn**_

Luke couldn't help smiling as he turned his head to look at his younger cousin the next morning. They had driven straight through to Michigan upon Bo's request and Bo had talked non-stop the whole way there. By the time they had reached a motel, Luke's ears were ringing with his cousin's lively chatter. Had the drive not been enough, Bo seemed to have decided that he was just plain too excited to sleep and that if he couldn't sleep, Luke wouldn't either…

* * *

"Luke…Luke!" called Bo from his bed. "Do you think we'll find'm today?"

"Go to sleep Bo," muttered Luke from under his covers, pulling a pillow over his head.

Five minutes of silence passed. "But Luke… Luke… Luke!"

"What Bo?"

"I just can't wait Luke… we're gonna get'm back…. I can't wait t' get behind that wheel of him again…"

Luke nodded, grumbling something about Bo under his breath.

"Luke?"

Luke sighed. "What Bo!"

"Won't it be great t' hear Dixie played again?"

"Bo… will ya let me sleep else we ain't goin' no where's tomorrow!"

"Well, I's just sayin'" began Bo pouting.

Luke opened his eyes and looked at Bo, trying not to smile at the puppy-dog eyes Bo was giving him.

"Bo Duke, yer gonna be eatin' this here pillow if ya don't let me sleep!"

Bo rolled over, wide awake. He couldn't talk without getting a mouth full of pillow, but he could think… think about what it would be like to have the General Lee back… his heart raced with anticipation.

* * *

Now they were on the road again and as Luke turned to him, the dark circles under Bo's eyes made it quite clear that excitement had won the battle over sleepiness… that and the fact that Bo was much quieter today, despite the wide grin on his face as he looked out the window.

Luke smiled. "Tired Bo?"

"A li'l bit," answered the boy with a grin, "but too happy t' sleep."

"I know whatcha mean, cousin," returned Luke though his answer meaning more than Bo realized. He was excited over the prospects of getting the General back… and now they even had a lead…

* * *

Luke picked up the ringing phone. "Duke Farm… this here's Luke…"

"Luke, Cooter here, how ya doin' buddy-roo?"

"Fine, Coot, just fine… what's up?"

"Well, I think ya might be doin' more than fine when I tell ya my news…"

"Ya take that bath yet?" quipped Bo into the phone as he walked by, earning a laugh from Luke.

Cooter laughed too. "Sure is nice t' have Bo back again…"

The older cousin nodded, watching Bo hugging Daisy from behind as she set a few still-warm cookies on a plate for him. "Sure is…"

"Lukas, I got somethin' even more nice t' tell ya…"

"What's that?" asked Luke skeptically.

"I think I found the General."

"You what!"

My cousin up in Michigan runs an auto parts store up there… seems a fellow came in and asked for some parts to put his charger back together… well, t' make a long story short he needed help loosening one of the bolts and when my cousin went out there…."

"The General…"

"You got it!"

* * *

Luke remembered how Bo's eyes had lit up when he told him. They had the name of the man and the town he had been in. It was a start… a good start… which Bo had reminded him of over… and over… and over.

Yes, Luke was ecstatic about getting the General Lee back, though logically he knew they were taking a big risk. Bo, however, was worth it. Just seeing his eyes light up when Luke had told him had been worth its weight in gold.

They were in a small town, slightly north of Manistee and were looking for a place to eat some lunch when Luke heard Bo's breath catch in his throat.

"Bo, ya ok?" asked Luke worriedly.

Bo's answer was to gulp and nod, pointing at an old barn they had just passed. "Go…go back, Luke…"

"What?"

"Go back!"

Luke obliged turning the car around and soon stopped, looking to where Bo was pointing.

"Bo… that looks like…"

Bo nodded. It was a '69 charger. No doubt about that… only difference was this one was black instead of orange and with no flag or 01 on the side.

"Luke, I got a feelin'…"

Luke nodded. "Me too. Let's go, Bo."

Parking the car, near the road, the two quietly walked towards the car, being careful not to make any noise.

"Plate is different… but that don't mean nothin'. Doors are welded shut, but if it was used for racin' that don't mean much either."

Bo shook his head. There was something particular he was looking for, as he climbed in through the window.

"Lu-uke," managed Bo, pointing to a rip in the passenger seat. "There's where my knife missed me."

Luke gulped. That confirmed it. Bo and Luke had been runnin' from Roscoe as usual and Bo had been pouting because Luke had wanted to drive had idly began to play with his knife. Luke had had to do an emergency jump causing Bo to drop the knife. It narrowly missed his leg, cutting a hole in the seat instead. There was no doubt now.

Two small clicks sounded nearby.

"Well, well, well… look who's here Charlie… seems these two didn't learn their lessons the first time."

Charlie nodded, aiming his gun at Bo. "Get out, plowboy and make it quick!"

Bo banged his fist on the dashboard, anger clearly evident in his manner, though Luke could see the fear in his eyes.

"Hope you two enjoyed your trip here… it'll be the last one ya take," began Turk, punching Luke in the stomach and sending him to the ground."

"Luke!"

_Ya know, I sure don't like the looks of things… y'all stay tuned, ya hear?_


	33. Home Again

**_Well, I am afraid my readers will be able to easily tell that I am not much of a fighter given my attempt at a fight scene here, but I did the best I could and hope your imaginations will make up for where it lacks. "Lost" is now at an end but I have several stories in the works… so I ask you… which would you rather see… theme based… or reality fic?(if ya don't know this would be based on true experiences of someone)… I know which I want to do, but what you want matters too…so please review and let me know… I'll do both eventually but what I try first is up to you….I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_(Get!) If you understand why I put that then you know who this final chappie is dedicated to…. Jordyn_**

****

"Luke!" screamed Bo again as Luke lay on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Bo moved quickly. With a swift kick he dislodged the gun from Charlie's hand, delivering a punch to his face, which Charlie returned causing Bo stumble backwards.

Luke was up again and hitting Turk with everything he had, though the older man still seemed to have the advantage. Luke punched Turk in the jaw and followed it with another knocking him out cold. He then turned to help Bo.

Charlie had hit Bo in the head, causing the youngest Duke to fall dazed to the ground. Charlie then grabbed his gun and took aim ready to finish Bo off. "So long Blondie!"

"Bo!" Luke tackled Charlie delivering a right cross to his chest, just as the gun went off.

Five minutes later, Bo sat up carefully. Everything was spinning around him and his head hurt like fury. It took a moment for him to remember what had happened, but when he noticed Turk on the ground, his heart tightened.

"Luke?" He rose shakily to his feet. "Luke?" He searched with his eyes, finding Charlie knocked out behind the General. Hear began to over take him. "Luke, answer me!" He turned to the driver's side of the General and stopped in shock.

Luke lay huddled on the ground, blood seeping from his shirt.

"No! Luke no!" Bo dropped to the ground beside him. "Luke, don't ya do this t' me, Luke, wake up!" Bo quickly felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one…slow, but steady. Bo quickly removed his tan shirt and wadded it into a ball, pressing it to Luke's side where the blood seemed to be coming from. "Yer gonna be okay, Luke," promised Bo, his voice breaking. "You'll be… just fine."

The sound of sirens echoed through the night. Bo looked up in surprise. It was then he noticed the CB hanging out the window of the General Lee.

"But who is it with the head injury?" asked one of the paramedics as they drove Luke and Bo to the hospital soon after Turk and Charlie had been hand-cuffed and taken away.

"What?" asked Bo, holding tight to Luke's hand, wishing he'd wake up.

"Someone had called the police to report a head injury… there was no mention of your cousin being shot…"

Bo gulped. "I... I guess I am…" he managed, looking at Luke, his stomach turning a somersault. Luke had been shot yet must have been so concerned about Bo that he managed to call for help before passing out because of pain and loss of blood. The thought of Luke calling for help for Bo, while he himself had been shot, sickened him.

The paramedic continued pressure on Luke's side as he injected a syringe full of liquid into Luke's arm.

"What's that for?" asked Bo worriedly.

"For the pain… he's tryin' t' come round…"

Bo gulped, holding tighter to Luke's hand, noticing now how his fingers were twitching and his eyes blinking every so often. "Yer gonna be okay, Luke. We got 'em, buddy. We got 'em for what they done," began Bo sobbing. "Oh God, Luke, please…" Bo continued holding Luke's limp hand with his own, using the other hand to gently brush back the hair on his forehead, letting his hand rest gently on his head. "Please, Luke…please don't leave me…"

* * *

Three months later….

A cloud of red dust formed as the General Lee tore through the curves of Hazzard County.

"Yee-haw!" yelled Bo, a large smile on his face, quite content with the world at the moment.

Luke and Daisy exchanged grins. They didn't blame Bo for yellin'. It was a time to celebrate.

Luke's gunshot wound had turned out to be only a graze. He had lost some blood, and had gone into shock for a few hours, but was able to go home the next day, after a night of careful observation of both him and Bo, who had a slight concussion.

The weeks that followed had been good to Bo and Luke. With Cooter's help, they towed the General Lee back to Georgia and began the task of fixing everything that Turk and Charlie had taken apart or changed. And that was when they discovered the missing piece.

* * *

Bo had been cleaning up the inside of the General, muttering in disgust at how dirty the two men had gotten him. It was obvious they had been using him as their own. Bo began tossing the countless wrappers and wads of paper that had edged their way into the many crevices. That was when he found the envelope, bent in half and wedged under the seat, hardly noticeable.

Tugging hard, he pulled it loose, tearing it in the process and staring in disbelief as a shower of hundred dollar bills fell across the floorboard.

_Uh-huh…Y'all thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_

"Luke! Cooter!" yelled Bo. "Look!"

Luke and Cooter stopped their work on the engine to see what Bo was yelling about.

"Wahoo!" yelled Cooter, his eyes wide with excitement. "Finders keeper's buddy-roe."

Luke shook his head. "It's gotta be the money they was talkin' bout."

Earlier that week, Turk and Charlie made a deal with the police, admitting that they had been hired to do some business for J.D. Hogg. What business that might have been, no one knew, J.D. having covered the trail nicely and Turk and Charlie volunteering only what information they had to. They did admit to kidnapping Bo and Luke, in order to steal the General Lee and dragging their lifeless bodies into the middle of the Manistee National Forest after which they had hired Skorniski to finish them off and leave no witnesses. It had been a good plan…but Dukes never did follow plans the way they was intended.

* * *

Now, the money had been given to the local Orphan's Fund, Bo and Luke were back in Hazzard, the General Lee had been restored to his former glory, and the Boar's Nest was straight ahead.

"Hey Cuz, what say we go get that beer Boss promised us?"

"Sounds good to me, Luke… Nice warm watered down beer with Cindy-Lou on the side! Yee-haw!"

Bo skidded the General to a stop in front of the building, and climbed swiftly out the window. With one arm around Luke and the other around Daisy, he walked into the bar.

"B'lieve we have a beer comin' t'us, Boss?" grinned Bo, approaching J.D where he was enjoying a beer of his own, along with his mid-afternoon snack of a sardine liver and onion pizza.

"What are ya talkin' bout, Bo Duke?"

"Ya promised us a free beer, Boss, when we came back," began Luke, hoping to jog his memory 'cuz after drivin' in the hot sun, even a warm beer from the Boar's Nest sounded good.

"I did, huh?"

Bo and Luke nodded.

"Well never let it be said that J.D. Hogg didn't keep his end of a deal. Daisy, bring two beers for these nice young men…"

Bo and Luke exchanged glances, not believing he really was going to do it.

Daisy nodded and returned shortly with two tall mugs of beer.

Bo smiled. "Thank ya, Darlin'" and raised the glass to his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah…" interrupted Boss, holding out his grimy hand. "The beer is free… the mugs are a dollar each."

Bo and Luke smiled at each other.

_Yes, sir, things are finally back to normal… whatever normal is… in Hazzard County._


End file.
